On the Other Side
by Sakujoed
Summary: Sequel to 'Where the Grass is Greener'; Suddenly, the other side of the fence doesn't appear quite as lovely. Sasuke/OC. R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yay, I'm back~ This time with the sequel to 'Where the Grass is Greener'. I want to thank those of you who shot the idea of a sequel in my head, despite the fact that I didn't think that the story was going anywhere. So creative right? =/ Anyways, sorry about the length, it's just a prologue. If you haven't read 'WTGIG', I recommend that you do so, otherwise you probably won't get what's going on. Again, I'm not following the storyline, so don't bother figuring out the timeline. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so don't sue?

* * *

Life with him, was far from simple.

In fact, it was the exact opposite. It was like trying to live with a flame. If you blew too hard, it would burn out, you blew too little, it would vanish. It was pretty much a lose, lose situation. The irony of it all was quite amusing, if you thought about it. As strong as this kid was, he was as fragile as an egg in the wind. Everyday was a struggle in trying to convince him that the past was the past. He had to leave it there. But as one can probably imagine, leaving past affairs behind wasn't one of his strong points.

But that doesn't mean that I was going to give up on it all, because I didn't plan on it. If anything, it made the situation a lot more enjoyable. It was like a feat I had to overcome, a challenge, a game. On the other hand, I don't believe one should be looking at love as some sort of game to be won. Because the odds are, it would end in loss. And I, didn't like losing.

It's been a little under a year since Sasuke's shown up around these parts. Since then he's found a home with me, above the tea shop. I can't say that Midori minds in the least. She's the one who insisted that he stay here. In fact, she wouldn't have it any other way. Whether that be out of the goodness of her own heart (as she claims) or the fact that the boy is disgustingly striking...Well, her intentions are still questionable. Then again, so are all of the other intentions of every single woman who comes within a yard of him. I almost had to beat away an old woman with her very own walker in the market the other day. She said Sasuke had a poisonous insect on his behind, which was why she was giving him a good rub down; so she claims. What would the world do without those good semeritans? Thank God I'm not the jealous type. Moreso that _he_ isn't the type to reciprocate those types of things. For goodness sake, it took me seven years to get where I am now - and I'm still scratching my head.

Showing emotion, was something he still found difficult. Which is why I didn't really expect much from him, except for the fact that I knew he was always going to be there. His presence, was enough for me. I never did ask for much, which is probably the reason why I didn't receive much in return. When he had arrived, it was days of sleeping on the couch. It took him weeks before he was even comfortable enough with sharing a bed with me. Something _very_ debatable from a man who wishes to revive his own clan. There were times in the beginning where I questioned his...Preference.

If that's not enough, receiving affection from him is about as difficult as eating rocks. Which is why I soak it up whenever he does manage to show that he cares. It's something he does whenever he thinks I start to get fed up with him (which happens to be a lot) . Just when I start to get annoyed, he pulls me back in. It works everytime. They don't call him a genius for nothing.

But in spite of all of that, he was like a blanket that I couldn't let go. That one toy that I wouldn't put down. The state may be questionable, but the love was still there.

* * *

**There you have it, I really hope you liked that. I'm really nervous going on about this story, because I really don't know where it's going. I've only thought up the most important occurances - so if it takes a million years for me to update, I apologize in advance. Anyways, drop me some feedback! STAY TUNED. **


	2. Knockout

**A/N: **I know, I'm terrible. I left you hanging for a month. But it's here now? 8D Anyways, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I'll be the first one to say that I'm not too fond of it. It gets better. I promise; it gets rather exciting later. But for now, enjoy the present, and read. =]

Thanks for all the reviews by the way, I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far!

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Great, it was barely eight o'clock in the morning, and Midori was already banging on our bedroom door.

It's days like these where I desperately wished I owned my own home. Wouldn't she assume that we would still be sleeping? No, of course not. Because Sasuke's always up at the crack of dawn doing _something_. And by something, it could be anything - training, meditating...today, he was sharpening weaponry. Yes, indeed a surprise. Like he's really going to need those. What conundrums are we really facing these days in Suna? Lack of rain? Drought? Seriously though, we need some rain. Is that really too much to ask?

She banged on the door again.

I looked towards Sasuke sitting on a chair by the window, the sun shining on his pale face. A bodily twitch alterting the sedate look upon his features.

"SASUKE!"

A frantic look came upon his face as he looked up at me,"_What now?" _

I chuckled and walked over to the door.

"You're not going to open that, are you?!" He spoke in an anxious whisper.

"Not with you in the room."

He furrowed his eyebrows in question, before the hint had finally clicked. He placed the overly sharpened kunai in his holster and made his way to the opened window. Before abruptly pausing and making his way over to me. The look on his face a differential one.

"Go away, what are you doing? I'll open it." I threatened, confused that perhaps he hadn't gotten the hint.

He ignored my threat and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead in thanks. It didn't matter what he did, but with every bit of contact he made with me, made me want to go insane. It was as if an electric current had revamped me into life. Now, I believed that I could go on successfully with my day. This kid could've poked me and I would've had a seizure.

As my face redenned, he shot me a little smirk before turning back around to the window.

"You owe me."

"I know." And he leaped out.

"Sasuke, I know you're in the-" Midori's sentence was cut short as I opened the door, her hand in mid-air.

She frowned. I was probably not the person she was expecting.

"Good morning, Isaaru! Is Sasuke awake yet?" She asked, knowing full well that he was. She 'subtly' peeked around me in search for him. You'd think it was a life or death situtation or something.

I replied casually,"Yeah, but he left a while ago."

Her face fell further, "Oh? Why? You didn't do anything to drive the poor boy away did you?"

I laughed inwardly knowing that _she_, in fact, did something to drive him away.

"_No_...He's training."

"Oh well, that's unfortunate...At least he's staying in shape!" A dreamy look graced her face, as she looked away from me.

"I don't even want to know..." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh? What was that my dear?"

"Oh, did you need him for anything in particular?"

"Uh...Uh...Yes," She put a painted finger nail to her lips in thought,"yes, I needed help moving some boxes...My new shipment of tea cups. And you know me, old age hasn't really been kind to me." She pouted.

"Well, I can help yo-" I spoke as I began to leave the room. But as I stepped through the treshhold, I felt a brief wave of dizzyness come over me. I suddenly hoped she wouldn't accept my offer to help her out.

She didn't. Midori interrupted me with a wave of her hand, and questionable body language. It was evident that there was only one person who she wanted to help her with her chores. Hint, it wasn't me.

"Oh, no!" She raised her voice menacingly.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and subconciously took hold of the doorway for stability.

She calmed down, "I mean...it's not necessary my dear! I'm sure you have lots to do today already. Just tell Sasuke to come on down when he comes back."

"Will do."

She gave me a wink before she went on her merry way, "I'll be waiting!"

"I'm sure you will be..." I mumbled.

I sighed heavily as I slid the wooden door closed, anf pinned my back to it, my eyes shutting in the process. I couldn't be happier that I wasn't obligated to work today, since a _real_ family member of Midori's was coming to help her out in the shop for awhile. She thought I deserved some well earned rest...Which was very nice of her. Maybe she realized how much her odd behaviour has had an effect on me? Probably not.

"She's crazy." I muttered under my breath.

"You got that right."

My eyes shot open, and saw Sasuke standing infront of me. His too-cool-for-school macho act in full affect.

"That was quick."

He shrugged, "I was on the roof."

"Well then, I guess you were close enough to hear that she wants you to hel-"

"Guess again."

"You can't keep avoiding her."

"Of course I can."

Automatic eye-roll. "You're shinobi, and you're afraid of a little woman whose most lethal weapon is the ability to talk someone to death?"

"Exactly."

"You're impossible." That abrupt wave of dizziness had hit me again, but I shrugged it off once more.

But apparently, I didn't shrug it off efficiently enough, because I caught Sasuke's eyebrow furrowing.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You look pale." He walked closer to me, scrutinizing my face.

"I'm fine," I lied, "I'm sure it's just the heat, this country is hot as hell."

He didn't respond, he just kept on watching me. Close enough to take action should anything happen. Which, nothing probably would...I hoped.

I began making my way over to the bathroom, before he stopped me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to bathe?"

_You should join me_. I'm definitely not going to verbalize _that_ thought. I'm going to hell.

"No, you're not; you look as if you're on the verge of passing out. The last thing I need, is to find out that you've managed to drown yourself while taking a shower."

I glared, although I _was_ a little touched by his attempt at concern, "Wow Uchiha, that was so nicely put. Listen, I'm f-" My words were cut short by another wave of dizzyness. This time, I was unable to shrug it off. This time, I knew it was going to end badly; and by badly, I knew I was going to make a collision with the hard, cold, floor.

"Isaaru!" I heard Sasuke's voice, as it drifted away into the background. When I realized I should've hit the cold floor, I hadn't - instead making a collision with something on the opposite. Just before I completely drifted away, I saw his face.

If his face was the last thing I ever saw, boy - I would die happy.

* * *

**Maybe you should stay tuned to find out what has happened to dear Isaaru?? Yess. It's funny because I've written the third and fourth chapter, but I haven't quite written the next. Hmm? Drop me some feedback if you're feeling generous~ Please feel generous, haha. 8D**


	3. Come Again?

**A/N:**I KNOW, I KNOW. Feel free to stone me. I'd take it with honor. Ahhh. My apologies, between exams, summer school and procrastination, it's left no room for me to update. But here I am ready to supply you with this new chapter...Nearly two months later. =O Anyways, I'm sure you'll want to get right to it. There will be a little cliffhanger and the end, but no worries. It may disappoint you, it may not. Nothing is ever as it seems. =] Have fun reading~

By the way, I want to thank those of you who have reviewed. It's much appreciated, and it definitely boosts up the confidence!

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I was lying on my bed.

I had woken up to find something soothingly wet on my forehead, and that loser that I loved, looking down at me from above. He was staring down at me quizzically, that intent gaze plastered all over his features, as if he was staring into my very soul. I didn't know he managed to pull that off, but he did.

I gave him a questioning look, "What?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds before he answered me, "You need to see a doctor."

I opened my mouth for a harsh retort, but he had literally pinned my lips together with his fingers. Who did he think he was, shutting me up that way? And more importantly, who is he to tell me that I needed to see a doctor? I felt perfectly fine at the moment, not so much before, but I'm better now. It hardly seemed necessary to see a _doctor_. People faint all the time, besides I haven't seen a doctor since I was twelve!

I ripped his fingers away from my lips harshly, "I haven't seen a doctor since I was twelve!"

His eyes dulled, "If anything, you gave me more of a reason to make you go and see one."

So much for that.

"I don't need a doctor, I'm fine. It's hot, people faint when its hot."

"It's not just today, you've been looking pretty...off, for a while now."

Um, what? Did he just indirectly tell me that I've been looking ugly recently? I could've just be taking this the wrong way, or a little bit too personally, but is it wrong for me to jump to conclusions? I think not. Truth be told, I was quite offended. Seven years ago, and I would've punched him square in the face.

I glared and muttered under my breath, "Well, I'm sorry not all of us can look as amazing as you twenty-four-seven..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, whether you like it or not, you are going to see a doctor."

I glared and stuck a finger in his face, "Listen you, I'm not going to the doctor - and that's final."

He let out an exasperated sigh, and rolled his eyes, "Isaaru, don't make me carry you there."

I shot him a menacing look, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"_You _wouldn't."

---

He would, and he did.

About half an hour later, after a very heated bout of resistance, and I was sitting in the doctors office next to a woman who I _knew_was sick. She had this terrible green undertone, and was coughing up a storm. I could've sworn that it sounded like TB. See, I didn't look like her, I wasn't _that_sickly. Despite what Sasuke might think. Who the hell cares what he thinks anyways? Who am I kidding,_ I do_.

But if there was one thing I did know about this whole situation, it was that if I continued to sit next to this woman any longer, I _would_ be sick. I sunk deep into my chair in an attempt at avoiding the germs I knew she was spreading my way.

"Ugh, what nerve." I mumbled to myself in reference to the woman as well as Sasuke.

I just couldn't believe he had carried me here, and that he hadn't even had the patience as to even come in and wait with me. What a dumb ass. Oh well, I had managed to make the trek here as horrendous as humanly possible for him. I kicked, scratched and swore - much to his displeasure and the displeasure of those in the village. He deserved it, he had no right bringing me here against my will. If he was here, I'd probably try and kill him with his own kunai.

_Hey..._

A thought had entered the confines of my head.

_He isn't here, maybe I could just..._

I quickly rose from the seat from which I buried myself in, and slowly creeped my way to the exit. I put my hand on the door and slid it open, finding my way out. I shut the door closed and chuckled at my stealth. What a fool. Why would he leave me alone, didn't he think I would escape? Apparently not, because that's exactly what I did.

"I win this time, Uchiha." I smiled to myself and turned around.

I froze, and came face-to-face with the person who was the topic of my thoughts in that very moment. Of course he'd been out here, waiting to see if I'd make a run for it. Looks like I was wrong, he hadn't been as foolish as to let me be here unsupervised.

He knew me too well.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He pointed towards the door, "Get back in there."

I didn't even bother fighting with him this time - it was all too embarrassing.

I stalked back into the doctors office mumbling a string of unintelligible words directed at Sasuke among other things. Like my severe lack of stealth. I must have seriously been getting rusty. Not good. Not good at all.

I got in just in time too, because the moment I had set foot back into the room, they had called my name.

_Ugh, here we go._

---

I took a seat on the chair and the doctor closed the door behind him, taking his place in front of me. He appeared like the regular Med-nin, all dressed in white. The robe, the hat, the usual. I realized that as long as the doctor was dressed in these pure white robes, I wouldn't be intimidated. Which, was a good thing. A very good thing. Intimidating doctors with their tools and their logic was one of the reasons why I refrained from having regular visits with a physician. Something about it all just unsettled me. And me unsettled, is most definitely not a good thing.

"So Miss...Isaaru," He took a glance down at the file in his hand,"_Esuna_, what seems to be the problem?"

I looked at him with weary eyes, and he shot me a reassuring glance, "Personally, I don't think anything is wrong."

His face faltered a little, "Well, there surely must be _something_ wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have come here."

"True; I was forced to come here."

"_Forced?_"

"Forced."

Oh, I knew how illogical and difficult I was being. But I didn't really care, I was still quite miffed at the circumstances as to why I had been placed here.

He repositioned his glasses, but surprisingly still appeared quite calm despite my replies. I decided to give him a break, it wasn't his fault anyways. No need to let this poor man suffer, he was just doing his job. A job that I was only making harder. I'd let out my anger on Uchiha later. The lone thought put a maniacal grin upon my lips. One that I quickly erased, realizing where I was. The last thing I need right now was to be put into the Psychiatric Ward of Suna General.

"Okay, why were you forced?" He continued, "Did anything happen in order for someone to force you into coming here?"

I sighed,"Yes, I fainted."

He looked up at me, now taking me seriously and scribbling some things in the folder.

"Okay, have you been drinking fluids regularly?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Has this happened before - recently, I mean?"

"Not really, but I have been feeling dizzy lately."

He looked at me then,"Any morning sickness?"

"I have thrown up, but not necessarily in the mornings." I answered blandly, not really understanding where this doctor was going, and at such turtle speed might I add. This really was not my day.

He adjusted his glasses again and continued writing,"Have you...been intimate with anyone in the past month or so?"

I froze. Clearly not expecting that sort of question. Just what exactly was this doctor suggesting? Suggesting the impossible, that's for damn sure. There is no way. I just looked at him dumb founded, as if he had asked me to strip naked. Hell, he might as well have. I would've had the same reaction.

He looked up at me from his writing, in my silence, "No one is judging you here, Isaaru." He reassured me.

Didn't he think I knew that? That's not the point. The point was, was that he was implying the impossible.

My face heated up, and my ears went hot, "Maybe."

He nodded, "With any use of any contraceptives?"

God, this was just getting worse and worse by the second. There was nothing more I wanted in that moment than fall in a hole and die. Kill me now, I think I'd be satisfied with my life thus far. Even if it ensued me dying in the doctors office.

I closed my eyes in sheer embarrassment, "...Not really." I could feel my face, it felt like it was set on fire.

He looked away from his notes and he sat up properly and looked at me straight in the eye. The words that he was going to utter were just swimming around in the depths of my mind.

_Please don't say it._

"Well Miss Esuna, it appears you have the early symptoms of pregnancy."

_Bloody hell. _

* * *

**So yeah??? =] Expect the next chapter to be _a lot_sooner than this one. I'm not even going to bother with asking for reviews. Lmao, God knows I don't deserve it. But...if you're feeling NICE? 8D Haha, stay tuned everybody! **


	4. Waiting

**A/N: **Aha, yay. I didn't release a chapter a month later~! I'm so proud of myself. :) Anyway thank you so much for all the advice and reviews, I can't express as to how much that actually helps. So, I won't delay your any longer - hope you like it.

* * *

When I had finally exited the clinic, Sasuke was there and waiting for me leaning against the building, with his arms crossed spread out over his chest.

When he noticed my exit, he pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to me.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

I could tell he was already getting irritated.

"What's the diagnoses? Is there anything wrong with you?"

_Yeah, there's plenty wrong._

Honestly, I didn't really know. The pregnancy was only a hypothesis, it hasn't exactly been proven yet. But these nerves of not knowing were definitely a lot worse than knowing. I'd rather for things to be a definitive sort of thing. I had to _know_ things. And since I didn't this time, it was driving me mad.

_When I had not moved for a few seconds, the doctor questioned me._

_"Miss Esuna?"_

_I had a brief flash of what my life would've been like with a baby - and it was scary as hell. Under no circumstances was I ready to have a child. I was barely out of my teens and this was one thing that was at the bottom of my to-do list. Although it might please Sasuke. 'Might' would be a large understatement._

_I looked up at him then, "...Yes?"_

_"Are you okay?" He took a few steps closer to me as if he suspected that I might fall._

_"I...I don't know. Am I?" Asking more to myself than to the man in the room._

_"Well, I just want you to know that this isn't a fact. This only means that you could be with-child, since you do have most of the symptoms. However, we still have not run the necessary tests to find out if this is truly the case."_

_I looked up at him then, "Okay." Was all I could muster, although it did make me feel better. Much better. Despite the fact that I knew there really was no point at all. I did after all have all the logical symptoms. It looked as if I this was my fate - and one can't escape that._

_"So before you leave today we'll run some, and you can come back tomorrow for the results." He smiled, "How does that sound?"_

_It sounds like I'll be in agony for at least twelve hours. _

_I nodded, "Fine, sounds fine."_

_He nodded encouragingly, "Okay then, shall we begin?"_

I began to walk, and Sasuke began to walk with me.

"Um, he said that I'd have to come back tomorrow to find out the results."

He nodded, and he examined my face as we walked back to the tea shop. It wasn't until then that I realized I still had that look of shock still painted all over my face. I quickly wiped it off and replaced it with something...Normal. Whatever that looked like.

"Tests for what?"

I avoided his gaze and focused my eyes towards a vegetable stand instead. I've never looked at tomatoes with such interest in my life.

"I don't know for what exactly, he wanted to know definitively for himself before telling me anything." I lied.

"He didn't tell you what he was taking tests for?" He spoke skeptically.

I was beginning to get the impression that he wasn't buying what I was selling. Hm, I wonder why? Maybe because I was a_ lousy _liar. Well, that was all he was going to get until tomorrow. Until I_ knew_. For time being, this was my problem, and not his. Right now, I couldn't care less whether he believed me or not.

"Yes."

And apparently he realized that, because he refrained from the twenty-one questions. He nodded his head and we continued walking.

---

When we got home, Sasuke took the opportunity to climb through the window, as opposed to going through the main doors. Which was, without a doubt, a little excessive. He couldn't possibly expect that Midori wasn't eventually going to find him. She's an old woman after all, she _did_ need his help. Among other things. With his behaviour, I considered turning him in to her myself.

I plopped myself onto the bed, completely and totally exhausted. So many things have managed to happen today. I fainted, I nearly contracted Tuberculosis and I found out that I was pregnant.

_Maybe pregnant._

I had to remember that, it wasn't completely a done deal. My life wasn't over...Yet. Don't get me wrong, I did like children, I did. I just didn't think I'd be ready for my own at this point in my life. I'd be a terrible mother. I'm reckless, unthinking, and irresponsible. I can barely take of myself, never mind _a baby_. If I were an outsider, I would never trust myself with a child. Never.

It's just one feat that I wouldn't be able to overcome. But with the way the things were looking at the moment, it appeared as if it would have to.

Sasuke mimicked my motions as he came over and sat down to my left.

He sat there quiet for a while before I saw a small twitch of his lips from the corner of my eye.

"I don't believe you."

My heart rate began to speed up, "I know you don't."

He resumed scrutinizing my face, "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

I smiled, "Nope."

I rested my head on his strongly cushioned shoulder, ready to drift away to a place far from where I was at the moment. I didn't want to think about possible new responsibilities, the future, I just wanted it to go away for now. Although I knew that was definitely not going to happen, it was well worth a try - even if it were only for a few hours. As I began to escape into sleep, I felt Sasuke's shoulder rumble in speech.

"Why?"

I sighed and lifted my head up - so much for drifting away.

I caught his gaze as we looked at each other. I was well ready to respond with an answer before I caught a scratch that was about two inches in length on the side of his forehead. I winced as it appeared as if it stung, bad. I wondered how he had acquired such an injury, before the answer clicked before I had asked out loud.

My eyes widenned with regret, "Did I do that?" Apparently, in my anger earlier, I had managed to knick him.

I raised my hand and examined it.

His eyes raised to his forehead as my hand had shot up in examination.

"Yeah, but it's nothing; don't worry about it."

I glared down at him, "What do you mean it's nothing? Does it hurt?"

"Stop changing the subje-"

"_Does it hurt?"_

He gave an exasperated sigh, obviously taking my tone as a hint to shut the hell up and answer the question, "It stings a little."

"I thought so...I'm sorry, " I looked at him again, "I didn't exactly _plan_ on actually hurting you."

The corners of his lips raised slightly,"Well, what did you expect would happen when you were flailing your arms around like that?"

I shot him a mock glare, "And to think I was going to kiss it all away for you."

The next thing I knew, he had pinned me to bed with arms on either side of me. He looked down on me with a glazed, yet mischievous look in his dark eyes. I held his gaze for a while before I raised my arms and slowly took his head in my hands. I lowered his face close to mine and softly kissed the corners of his little injury with care. I breathed in his sugary scent as I pulled my lips off of his forehead, his hair falling onto my face as I lifted his head to look at him.

"Better?"

"Much."

He gave me the faintest hints of a smile and lowered his head onto mine again, merging his lips onto mine with a playful ferocity.

Screw forgetting my troubles with sleep, this worked just fine.

* * *

**There you have it, a chapter. :) It was a little bit of a filler, but hopefully the next part will be up by late next week or so...And won't be filler-esque. Review if you're special. 8D **


	5. One, Two, Three?

**A/N:** I know, I can hear your cries of agony and the granite stones you're throwing at me. I'm sorry, this update took years to get out. School just about ate me alive this semester, and I'm finally recovering. And honestly, I really wasn't motivated. Not to mention scared OUT OF MY MIND to finish and release this chapter, because I didn't think it was good enough. Oh, and I was watching a lot of True Blood. Oh my god. Don't I just love it. Okay enough of my babbling. Read, and don't forget to enjoy~!! :D

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find that Sasuke was not there next to me.

The sun shone bright and beautiful through the large window in our room. The window was open like it usually was in the morning allowing a cool breeze to filter in, which meant that he probably wasn't that far away.

But with that said, it was also a new day. _The day _- to put it a lot more bluntly. I was scared out of my mind, and honestly, I don't think that I wanted, or was even prepared to face it the possible harsh realities of it all. By the time this day came to an end, I would either be a mother (if I wasn't already) or just simply me. Something else entirely different. And I wasn't sure if that bothered me anymore.

I certainly didn't feel like myself, that was for sure. I didn't feel like my usually cynical me, and that royally irked me. It could've been the sudden surge of hormones, or it could've just been completely in my head. I didn't know what it was. But one thing I did know was that whichever way it went, by the time the day was done, I would still be an emotional mess. A drama queen; if I wasn't one already.

My thoughts were quickly stirred by the sound of Sasuke re-entering the room via the open window.

I raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you go off to?"

"Roof. It was the only place I wouldn't hear you snoring."

Appalled, I glared death at him but chose not to respond. _I do not snore. _

He smirked and spoke again, "Should I come with you to the doctor's?"

I shrugged, "If you want."

In a _regular _Women's Dictionary (and on a regular day), that would directly translate into, 'Yes, you had better come'. But in today's edition of the Women's Dictionary, it would be quite the opposite. Truth be told, I didn't want him to come; why the hell would I? This has to be _the_ most awkward predicament I've ever been in my whole life and the last thing I needed was Sasuke there with me. I know, I'm a prude and heart. And honestly, I can't help it. Even though this whole predicament was, in essence, partly my fault. What would my mother say?

He quirked an eyebrow, "If I want?"

"Yeah, it's not necessary, but you can come if you want." I reiterated.

He examined my face a little more, "I think I'll come with--"

"Yep, okay." I interjected, wrapped the linen sheets around my body and escaped into the washroom.

If he didn't suspect anything was up before, he certainly did now.

---

When we had reached the doctors office, I was feeling beyond sick. I wasn't sure if that was just symptom of the morning sickness, or if that was me feeling extremely nervous. At this point in time, I wasn't able to distinguish anything. Whether that be right or wrong, or simply the potential products of my own imagination.

Everything was running rampant in my, and to say that I didn't have a fondness for it, would be taking it lightly. It was quite odd actually. I had no qualms about fighting and risking my life when the time and place presented itself, but when it came to situations like this...it had me unable to face it head on. Then again, that is what life is as shinobi - one begins to take on odd character traits that aren't usually becoming of a person. Much less a woman.

I've always had this thirst for control, ever since I was a young child -- and that wasn't about to change now. This, not knowing thing, had better not be a long lasting sort of situation. Otherwise, the same would be said for my own sanity.

As I walked through the door, without Sasuke (whom had chosen to stay outside), I made my way to the reception, where I greeted the nice nurse who had a clear fondness for smiling. It's nice to know that at least she had something to be happy about. Between all the sick patients, germs and poor paycheques, she's got plenty to be giddy about. I'm not bitter. Hormonal maybe. but not bitter.

I quickly gave her my name, and she almost _too _politely informed me that the doctor was already expecting me, and that I should make my way over to his office once I was ready.

I figured that I would go now, after all, I knew that if I waited for that, I would never show up. Ready, was one thing I was not. Not by a long-shot.

I filled my lungs with the last remnants of my freedom, and knocked.

"Come on in."

I slid the door open, and was greeted by the smiling face of my doctor, whom I have recently come to know as doctor Tanabe.

I smiled weakly, "Hi."

He stood up from his chair, "Miss Esuna -- please, have a seat." He motioned his hand towards the chair that was placed in front of his large mahogany desk.

I took a seat in the chair in front of him and waited for him to speak. After all, I barely could. I figured that I'd let him do all the talking.

"Your results are ready, and I trust you want to know what they are."

Wrong; I didn't want to know. In fact, I'm pretty sure I already knew. In my future I saw, me, Sasuke and a baby bottle.

"I sure do."

Doctor Tanabe reached into one of his folders and pulled out a crisp white sheet of paper -- which I could only assume, were my results. Also known as, 'My Inevitable Fate'. I cringed and made a face as I looked upon the paper incredulously. Within a matter of time, my life would be vastly different, or exactly the same.

"Are you ready?"

I took a large intake of breath and filled my lungs with oxygen and nodded my head absently, "Yes."

"Well, Miss Esuna it seems that you are--"

"Pregna--"

"Not pregnant."

I looked up from my daze, wide eyed and completely in shock.

"_What?"_

_"_You're not with child - the tests were negative," he spoke gently, "I appears that my suspicions were wrong."

He continued to talk, and explain in all his medical jargon, but I didn't retain a single thing, besides the initial few words he uttered. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but I settled for a chuckle. Emotion would eventually get to me, but not now, not this very moment. Maybe when I finally told Sasuke. Everything. I winced and pushed the thought to the back of my mind for the time being.

Then, just as soon as I pushed that thought away - another came to me.

"Then...What was wrong with me?" I thought out loud. I was confused, if I wasn't with child, then why the hell was I experiencing pregnancy like symptoms? This just didn't make any sense. Either, I'm sick with something, or my body hates me enough that it found it humorous to play _unhumorous_ jokes on me. Both were very plausible.

"Well, according to the other tests that I had done," He examined the other sheets in front of him, "it appears you are simply dehydrated and stressed - now I say simp--"

"I'm dehydrated? And _stressed?"_

Oh my god, I don't think I've ever been so happy to find out that I was severely dehydrated and stressed. In fact, I don't think anyone would - or should be for that matter. But I'd take dehydrated and stressed over young and knocked-up any day. Hell, who wouldn't? This was brilliant. This was phenomenal. This meant_ freedom_. To a certain degree.

"Now, now. Let me finish. Just because I said simply, doesn't mean it's a simple diagnosis. Stress and dehydration can be very detrimental to your health."

"...So, what do you recommend I do exactly?"

"Well, for starters, you could try to consume as much liquids as possible to eliminate your dehydration. This country we live in has a very dry climate, so it's imperative that you drink lots of fluids. They don't call it Suna for nothing you know," He chuckled at his own mediocre joke and continued, "and as for the stress. I encourage you to take in lots of Vitamin E and C; those will strengthen your nervous system and hopefully kick all that stress out."

I nodded blankly, "Anything else?"

"Lighten up and laugh a little."

I raised a skeptical brow. Did he just insinuate that I was bitter?

"Nothing helps reduce stress like a little bit of laughter - and before you know it, you'll be good as new."

I laughed half-heartedly. I'm sure it wasn't anything personal, but I couldn't help but to take it as a personal attack.

When all was said and done we said our goodbyes and I left his office with a relieved smile on my face.

But as I stepped into the Suna streets, that smile quickly vanished when I realized I now had to tell Sasuke why I was really here: that I wasn't pregnant, and happy about it.

Life was grand.

* * *

**Mmkay, that's it folks. Hopefully, when you get the next chapter, President Obama will still be in office. REVIEW? I THINK SO.**


	6. The Game

**A/N: **Okay, so once again, I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. No one feels worse than me. Trust. But yes, I have been away for a while, mainly due to school. UGH. But I'm here now, with an update, yay? Yay. Enjoy, and I certainly hope you all had a great New Years! ;)

* * *

When he watched as she emerged from the doctors office, he knew immediately that something was not right.

He watched the way she emerged from the building with a large smile plastered upon her lips; one that was quickly erased by the time she set a foot onto the dusty sand-ridden streets. He knew very well that she was hiding something - nothing necessarily new - not to him. It's not as if he kept all of his business in the open either. He couldn't really expect her to do the same. And if there was one thing he knew about her, it was that she didn't take too kindly to intrusion. Especially those on a personal level...not uninvited anyway.

Sasuke pressed his lips together as she approached him with a slight upturn of her lips. Her dark red hair slightly blowing in the wind. And although she had a bit more of a pip in her step than she did when she went in, she looked unsure, apprehensive and anxious. All these things she tried to pull off as untarnished bravado.

It didn't work, but he pretended that it did.

"Well, how was it?" He inquired nonchalantly, pushing himself off of the fence he was leaning on.

She grinned.

Red flag number one.

Since when did she appear happy in the midst of being questioned? Never. And even if she did appear to be okay with a line of questioning pertaining to her personal business? Never. Even if she had somewhat allowed it, it was usually followed by a storm. One rivaling even his greatest jutsu. That, was saying a lot. If only a woman's furry could be bottled.

"You know, he gave me a diagnoses," he watched her face fall from his peripherals, "it turns out that it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be."

"How bad did you think it would be?"

He watched her stiffen; as if she could sense his semi-accusatory undertone, before feigning placidity.

"Well, I didn't think it would be a walk in the park -- turns out that I'm just stressed and dehydrated, nothing more."

He nodded his head in understanding. Though he was grateful nothing else was seriously wrong with her, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something else was. He cared for her, he _really_ did -- some might even call it love. He wasn't sure. But if there was anything he could do to allow them to live like normal people, instead of fugitives on the run, he would do it. Although Suna had provided him with a sense of normalcy he hadn't quite experienced in a while, there was something about knowing that being found out at any moment, that made him just a little bit uneasy. He may be one formidable opponent, one not to be taken lightly, but he wasn't stupid.

"He prescribed me some vitamins and he suggested that I _laugh_ some more -- can you believe him?" she made hand motions with her arms for emphasis, "I mean, what does he think I am, a cold fish or something? Damn."

She looked up at him, as if she was begging for his input. He looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow and an amused look on his face.

She squinted her eyes and looked back to the street, "Don't answer that."

He chuckled mildly at her distaste.

Suddenly, she grabbed onto his elbow and pulled him into another direction, and with one questioning look from Sasuke, she answered him.

"Let's train."

Okay, something was definitely wrong.

It was just all a matter of figuring out what it was.

* * *

If there was one place that I knew could get him to soften up before I told him, it was outside training.

Though I did question the validity of my reasoning when the thought managed to wedge itself in my brain, I decided to go along with it anyway.

Because let's face it, telling Sasuke the truth here could go a variety of different ways. Scenario number one, I tell him the truth and he shrugs it off with the promise of tomorrow. Scenario number two, he cracks my bloody head open. Scenario number three, he destroys all of humanity. And to be completely honest, the fates didn't quite look as if they were smiling down upon me. But hell, you never really know unless you try right?

I figured I would try it; but something told me that I was already under severe suspicion.

When we reached the both sandy and grassy grounds on the village, we stopped, deciding to set up shop where we usually trained.

I turned around to face him, and he was already studying me. He had a very calculating look in his already dark eyes -- one that I wasn't able to catch. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that it wasn't good news. He wasn't buying it, that I could clearly tell -- but for whatever reason, he wasn't calling me on it. Something that completely shocked me. Because although Sasuke wasn't quite what one would call a 'social bunny', he certainly wasn't one to hold back on his thoughts -- rude or otherwise. That, I very much had experience in. Certified, in fact.

"Okay, let's start." I said with a smile.

Sasuke mirrored me with his own little version of a smile, with a little something extra in it. Unidentifiable or not, it still managed to cause a tingles from my toes to the top of my head.

He pulled out his kunai; nodding in a condescending sort of way, "Okay Isaaru."

He was humoring me.

There was something about the way he said those words that just gave me the sinking feeling that everything was not going to be alright, and he wasn't going to take this lightly. He may definitely have not known the circumstances, but he sure as hell acted like he did. That was the scariest part. I suddenly felt like that thirteen-year-old girl again back in the village of Sound, that time I had to break that god awful news to him that we were going back to his village of Konoha. It made me feel young, juvenile and helpless. Something that no one would be none too pleased to feel. My confidence level sunk, but I tried my best to mask it.

Little did I know, I had already been unmasked.

I pulled out my kunai and quickly got into a fighting position.

It seemed like the moment I had done that, he lunged at me -- full force.

He was playing my game. But the only thing I wanted to figure out, was why he was playing.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, but I felt it better that I stop there. You can expect a new chapter very soon, because I don't wanna lose my mojo. I hope you enjoyed it -- because we're about to take a dive. TAKE CARE and review if you want another chapter! Haha, I joke. I'd put one up regardless, but feedback is always nice -- and I love replying. Don't take that luxury away from meee! :D Stay tuned, yeah?**


	7. Clean

**A/N: **Hahaha, it feels like Christmas all over again. This hasn't happened in a long, long, long, long time: two chapters in a matter of 24 hours! Actually, I don't think that's ever happened. Excuse me for feeling a little like a god. And yes, it does feel great. I can't thank you guys enough for all your reviews, alerts and whatnot! It really keeps me motivated to keep writing. At least then I know I have an audience. Keep it up~! :) Here's your chapter...though I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. Enjoy.

* * *

Coming to the training ground was something he wasn't expecting.

Which of course meant: Red flag number two.

That's not to say that Isaaru was exactly a predictable woman, it's simply to say that something like this wasn't exactly one to be...foreseen. She was never the one to propose the training, although she did love it. It was the same way that he never proposed the grocery shopping, it just didn't happen. And if the tables were well turned, he was sure that she would be just as suspicious. It just wasn't his role -- without the risk of sounding sexist. He wasn't, it was just the way it was.

When Sasuke initially attacked her, he could tell she was shocked at his ferocity. Scaring her or injuring her wasn't his intention, he just wanted her to know that he was playing along. Despite that fact that they both knew what was going on here -- and it wasn't just training. There was something else on that training field with them at the moment: a big elephant. One that wasn't being addressed. And if she didn't want him to start pulling attention to it, more than he was subtly doing now, it was best that she started addressing it.

But something told him that it wasn't going to be that easy; it never was with her. Though, he realized that he shouldn't be one to talk.

She skipped back, narrowly missing a tree and skidding off to the side.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" She called from his left.

He shot her a tight lipped smile, and faced her. Attacking her again.

"I guess not." He could hear the strain in her voice.

He wished that she would just get to the point already, there was only so long he could let her keep up this ridiculous charade. Patience truly was a virtue, one that he was certainly not blessed with. That, among other things.

As he attacked her again, he could suddenly tell that her mentality had changed. Before, he could tell that she was dead set on using this training as a distraction, hopefully not having to over exert herself. Now, he could see a fire in her eyes, one that wasn't present before.

It looked as if she finally started to play her own game.

* * *

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

This wasn't some fluke training session anymore, this was a real spar. That displaced, euphoric sensation one tends to get during fights was beginning to set in. I wasn't about to be duped at my very own game. Because, how incredibly pathetic would that be?

I managed to let myself go and just let my body do all the talking, all the action. I didn't want to over think things, I just wanted it all to be natural -- I wanted to forget the reason why I brought Sasuke here, the reason why he were both here. Here, and at the moment not truly addressing the issue at hand. But...perhaps I was making a big deal out of things, maybe I was making this a bigger issue than it should truly be. Maybe I just needed to take the chance and come clean. Because this 'holding-it-all-in' idea wasn't really turning out in my favor, it was the exact opposite actually.

He knocked one of the two kunai in my grasp, and onto the waiting ground. Without even really speaking, we had somehow come to the understanding that this was strictly taijutsu. Besides, it would be unwise to attempt any sort of ninjutsu, not unless we wanted the whole area to be destroyed. Something told me that Sasuke wouldn't care, or think twice for that matter.

I decided it was time to take the lead, and attack him. I raced towards him, unrelenting, making sure he understood that I wasn't going to let up, not now. If he wanted to question that, he was going to have to try harder.

He completely negated my attack and his fall back had come to a complete halt.

I gazed at his face, trying to decipher what was going on his head, what his plan was. Of course, Sasuke being Sasuke noticed this and took well advantage of it.

One of my many mistakes of the day. Gee, and it wasn't even noon yet.

He quickly got behind me and kicked in my knees.

I fell hard onto the ground.

_Ouch, thank goodness for sand._

I was flat on my back and Sasuke was gazing down at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. Besides that, he appeared pretty indifferent.

"Care to tell me what this is about?"

Well, it was only a matter of time.

Moments went by without any response whatsoever. I wasn't going to deny anything, that would be just plain stupid. Besides, hiding it wasn't really my intention. I was going to tell him, it was just all a question of when and how.

"Well..."

He rolled his eyes and he stuck out his hand to help me up from the ground.

I bet he figured that it would be awkward to tell him what was going on, upside down.

I got to my feet and brushed off the sand and dirt from my clothing and hair and faced him.

He stood no more than a few feet away from me, with his arms crossed and a questioning look on his face.

"Why do you have to look so intimidating?"

"Why do you always find it necessary to change the subject?"

"It's hardly changing the subject, if I can't tell you when you look like you're about to kil-"

"Isaaru," he interjected, "_enough_."

That shut me the hell up. There was a sense of urgency and utter annoyance in his voice that it wouldn't be wise to keep on playing this game.

He had clearly had enough.

He shot me a prompting look.

"Don't be mad."

"I can't promise you that."

I sighed heavily, why did I even bother asking? I'd have better luck trying to get him to bake cupcakes with me. And that was the honest truth.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Am I wrong to assume that this has to do with the doctor?"

"No," I avoided his heated gaze, "no, you're not."

He stayed silent as my cue to keep on talking.

"It's hard to explain -- but the first time I visited the doctor, he," I looked any where but him, "thought I was pregnant."

Though I wasn't looking at him completely, I could see him shift in his place.

I went on, "I'm not of course. He mistook my symptoms for pregnancy when really, they were something else."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His words were calm and measured, as if he was trying to hold something back. I still couldn't look at him, let's face it, I was scared and embarrassed. Although I knew that Sasuke would never lay a hand on me outside of the friendly spar, I couldn't help but have my reservations.

"To be honest, I didn't know what to make of it myself. I'm barely out of my teens, Sasuke. It's not something that's easily taken in," I took in a deep breath, "besides, it's not like I was happy about it."

Okay, that _definitely_ could have been worded differently -- I had best retract that statement and_ fast_.

"Alright, that wasn't the right choice of w-"

"Wait," he interjected heatedly, "_what?_ When you said earlier that 'it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be', you were referring to _this_?"

When I finally had the courage to look at him, it was as if I wasn't even facing the same person. It appeared as if I wasn't even conversing with the 'changed' Sasuke, it was as if he had reverted back a several years. Because all I saw was edge, embitterment and betrayal. This wasn't quite what I had hoped for. Nothing ever turns out to be in my favor these days. I felt as if God had stomped on my life and spat on it.

"Well,"

"You _knew_," he clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed. I knew exactly what he was referring to. The fact that I knew that one of his life-long ambitions since his whole clan had been massacred, was to rebuild it. The fact that I knew that, and had been possibly close to it, but yet had somehow just threw it to the wind, made me feel terrible. I was terrible.

I took a couple of steps towards him.

He took a few back.

_Ouch; Okay, that hurt like hell. _

I felt as if I was about to break out in sobs, but I held them back, "Look, I'm sorry," when I looked at him he still held that dangerous glint in his eyes, "I just wasn't ready -- I didn't think it would've upset you so much, I..." I didn't know what to say, I was at a loss for words. There was so much I could have said that would've repaired it all -- but I just simply couldn't find them.

He put his hands in his pockets and chuckled humorlessly. I rather if he hadn't chuckled at all.

He gave me one last look before he walked away. Another thing that I wish he hadn't done. It wasn't reassuring at all, in fact it made my heart sink into the pit on my stomach. Because his eyes hadn't held anger, upset, betrayal or anything of the like. There was _nothing -- _and that's what scared me the most.

"Where are you going?"

He kept on walking and for a long second, I didn't think he was going to reply at all.

"I don't know."

His response to my confession had not pertained to any of the scenarios that I had laid out in my head.

Nope, it was much worse.

* * *

**Sooo...I hope that didn't disappoint _too_ many people. If any at all. Hopefully, if all goes well, I'll manage to ruin her life. :D But not for too long, because that surely would be terrible, the poor girl. You know what to do, and make sure to keep your eyes peeled! **


	8. Extended Family

**A/N: **Hi guys. It's been awhile. 7 months to be exact? =O Half of that time, I, and obviously this story have been on hiatus. Not anymore! I have an update for you. Forgive me! I'm not going to bore you with excuses. Here we go, enjoy.

P.S - Thanks again for ALL your reviews! Love them so much, keep 'em coming!

* * *

When I got back home, Sasuke wasn't in. No surprise there.

Frankly, there really wasn't anything I could do. Well, there_ were _things I could do, but simply didn't want to or really had the right to do. I _could_ go out and beat-the-bushes, and uncover him from whatever rut he's managed to bury himself in. But that would be wrong of me. He left to think this all through, to angst about our future (provided we even had one anymore) - in true Sasuke fashion. I figured it would be days before I saw him again. Hours if I was lucky.

We've gotten into arguments before. But they really weren't anything to brood about.

We would fight, he would leave, walk it off.

There was only so much nagging and screaming he could take. Though, I can't really say he did any of the screaming, that was usually me. He usually just stood there making his snide remarks. This should shock no one.

But this time...it was different. I was uncertain as to what was going to happen. I've never quite seen him so angry and upset. I'd like to think that it was all going to get better, and that by next week everything would be back to normal...I'd_ like _to think so. But I wasn't sure.

And I doubted it would happen.

To be completely honest, as bad as I felt about this so-called 'betrayal' that I've managed to put Sasuke through, I still couldn't feel necessarily guilty about it. This was me. I wasn't going to deny it. I may have been sorry for making him so irate, but I certainly wasn't sorry for being delighted that I wasn't preggers. I'm young, and I still have so much to do, so much to see, people to fight, a possible existential crisis to sort out. With a mini-me, that was going to be a little hard - not to mention _dangerous_. And if he can't get seem to grasp that, then maybe this whole thing was a bad idea after all. I refuse to make any sort of serious adult effort with someone who neglects to see things my way - even for a moment. We're not kids anymore.

Figuring that I really didn't have anything to do at the moment, I would go down to the tea shop to help Midori out with the customers. Aside from her and myself, there really wasn't anyone else who ran it. We were situated in more of the outskirts of the village. So although Midori had pretty good business, she never quite felt overwhelmed with customers. Allowing her to run it by herself for a while.

It would probably be good for me to help out a little bit and just forget about this whole thing; if only for a few hours.

I put on my apron, and strolled down into the shop where I found Midori speaking to one of our regulars at the counter. Arata Daisuke was one of our most frequent customers, one that I was very fond of. He was probably one of the nicest old men one could ever meet. He also happened to be one of Midori's closest friends. A friendship that has grown over the years. Something that would be bound to happen. Midori says she's only too happy to be-friend someone who has managed to give her so much money by ways of business. That's just her way of saying how much she truly appreciates him. Not only as a customer, but as a friend.

More importantly, he was someone who was aware of my true identity. I trusted him with my secret. And in turn, he kept it.

Midori broke away from her conversation with him and regarded me as I entered the shop.

"Well, well, look who's back." She said with a smile.

Daisuke smiled as well, and looked at me from above the rim of his glasses, "Midori says you visited the doctor for something? I certainly hope it was nothing serious."

Not quite serious, more along the lines of hugely inconvenient.

I gave them a half-hearted smile, "No, it wasn't - nothing I can't handle."

"I certainly hope so," Midori put her hands on her hips, "by the way, you tell Sasuke that avoiding me isn't going to make those boxes in the back move by themselves."

I flinched at the mention of his name, "Yeah, will do."

_It would help to actually know where he was first. _

Midori pursed her lips together as if she could feel my discomfort. She knew that something was wrong - that much I could tell. All these years of living and working with her made her pretty susceptible and aware of my moods. This was no exception. If she knew something was wrong - which she did - she sure didn't mention it. Which I was grateful for.

"Well then," she breathed, making an effort of lightening the thick mood that had settled, "I'm glad you came down Isaaru, because I'm going to take my leave."

"What, why?"

She appeared confused for a second, before a knowing look spread across her features.

"That's right; I haven't told you have I?" she took a few steps behind her and grabbed a tea pot from the burner and refilled Daisuke's tea cup, "well, since I have errands to run for the rest of the day, my nephew is going to take over for me! I haven't had the chance to introduce you yet, right?"

Right; I remembered now. She had told me that she had a family member helping out in the shop earlier in the week. He was visiting from another village in the Wind Country, one that I hadn't seemed to catch, or cared for, for that matter. I had more important things to worry about at the time. Like the possible restructuring of my _life_. I don't know about her, but my life, trumps her nephew - any day.

This nephew of hers had apparently worked his first shift yesterday, when I wasn't here and away at the doctor's office. She had intended that we meet, since after all he is technically supposed to be my _'cousin'_. That obviously never happened. I've always wondered that after living down here for so long, why I've never once met the boy. But I really couldn't be bothered with that at the moment.

I wondered if this nephew issue would be a problem since I was pretty sure that Midori's_ real _relative would be somewhat aware that I wasn't his legitimate cousin. Apparently, she just told him to just 'go with it'. Nothing more. I'm assuming he did. From what she told me, he wasn't one to pry, and apparently didn't want to know anyway. I appreciated the gesture. Because I knew that if it were me, I wouldn't stop until I knew every last detail. Some might call it nosy, I call it aware.

Anyways, the less he knew the better.

But I wasn't so sure about being alone with him. Midori said she had to leave, and wouldn't be around to formally introduce us. We had to do that ourselves.

Before she left she told me two things: One, his name was Kenta; he was around the same height as Sasuke with dark brown hair. Two, so when the time came for him to make his entrance from the back of the shop, I wouldnt be compelled to attack him.

* * *

It had been an hour since Midori had left, and Kenta was supposed to be here by now. He was already late by the time Midori had left, hence the reason why she wasn't able to stick around with me until he came.

This troubled me.

I was always punctual, so it pissed me off that he wasn't. Suna was _not _that big of a village and wherever he was, he had best think of hurrying up. With the days' events adding to my already growing bitch, he might possibly be faced with a monster by the time he arrived. I wasn't afraid of taking on that role if need be. I was starting to wish that Kenta knew that.

_Where could he possibly be?_

As I walked over to a couple setting down some sweets on their table, I caught sight of someone emerging from the back room in my peripheral vision. The couple smiled at me and mouthed a 'thank you' to me as I walked behind the counter to greet who I was assuming was Midori's _late_ nephew. Well, at the moment, 'greet' was not the word to describe what I was about to do. I was going to give that boy a piece of my mind.

"Look, I don't know what your reason for not being on t-" As I looked up at him, I found myself going limp, "but we...-"

"I'm sorry, I know I'm very late."

THIS _MAN_ IS NOT A _BOY_ - afdsffhghg.

"It's...it's...no, it's fine. J-just don't let it happen again." My mouth hung half open as I spoke to him. Midori had made it seem that this man in front of me was supposed to be her young lanky teenage nephew. He was absolutely not; lanky and teenage that is. It's not often I find myself confounded by the looks of another. But this was ridiculous. Surely I'm not so shallow as a female to drool over Midori's _nephew_? Who, technically, is supposed to be my _cousin_. I've taken a lot of roads, but incest is not one I'd be traveling down too soon. Even if we weren't actually related...

He inclined his head and shook my hand, "I'm Kenta." A very good, firm handshake. It wasn't until he let go of my hand that it had occurred to me how utterly limp mine had been. It was about as sturdy as wet paper.

"Right, I'm Isaaru." I smiled lamely.

He grinned an all consuming grin and placed his hand at the side of his mouth, like a child getting ready to tell a secret, "Uh-huh, so you're my _cousin_, right?"

Wow, that smile. It was about a hundred watts. I wasn't used to handsome, personable, _well-proportioned_ men smiling at me. Sasuke hardly counts, as he isn't personable at all. Nor does he smile, and if he does, it's rare. Which may as well be never anyways.

"Yes, that's correct." I wasn't exactly sure on whether he was implying that he knew, or he just deduced that I was some long-lost cousin of some sort. Even though Midori had informed me that he did indeed know.

He winked at me, and my joints were suddenly Jell-O. I'm a woman alright? I'm about as receptive to good looks and charm as the next hag.

"It's okay Cuzzo, whatever your secret is, it's safe with me." He made a gesture implying that his lips were sealed shut.

I grimaced at his use of the word, 'Cuzzo'. If there was anything that could stir me from my womanly daze, it was that. The last think I wanted was to imagine him as my cousin. That was enough disgust to last me a lifetime. I picked up a blue an apron from the counter and handed it to him.

"Okay, get to work, you're late enough as it is."

"Alrightt, sounds good Cu-"

"Don't call me that. Or any other abstracts of that word."

He chuckled behind me as he got to what looked like a decent, relaxed beat of work.

As for me? My brain was buzzing.

* * *

**I don't really know if that Jell-O reference was even warranted, seeing as how I'm not even sure if Jell-O exists in the Naruto world. Haha, oh well. I'm sure that they have some sort of version of it somewhere that I'm not aware of. Anyways, that's it! I'll TRY TRY TRY to have something else in the next couple of weeks or so (or sooner). Since I'm in a writing mood. Till then lovely readers. :)**


	9. Green

**A/N: **So I decided to release two chapters back-to-back. Not only because I feel like an asshole for leaving you hanging for so long, but because I really didn't want to lose my somewhat good flow. Flow is hard to find these days. It's about as recluse as finding the perfect pair of jeans, which I'm still searching for by the way. I'm rambling. As always, enjoy. :)

* * *

I watched Kenta very closely.

And no, it wasn't because he had an amazingly dark, tantalizing, cheerful face - but because the customers seemed to love him.

They - and not just the women - were completely infatuated with his charm and this exultant aura that seemed to surround him. It engulfed everyone around him. It was next to impossible to not smile around him. His genially magnetic gaze just didn't allow it. One look at his smiling face, and he'd have you smiling too. Satisfaction guaranteed. At one point in the day, I was certain that it was some sort of pleasant Genjutsu that had managed to take the whole shop captive.

But it wasn't.

He was just naturally blessed with the ability to please others. There was something about him that made everyone naturally gravitate to him. His charisma, his enthusiasm, was shockingly present. He was that guy at a gathering that lit up the room with simply being there. Punctuality aside, I was very impressed with his work. He provided great customer service, not to mention he brought in the big tips.

All of this had me wondering. Had Midori known of her nephews social talents? And hired him here so she could exploit him for good business? I wouldn't put it past her. Besides, it was a brilliant idea. I've never seen the customers as satisfied as they were leaving the tea shop today. They grinned so much that I thought their cheeks would implode. Now, _that's_ happy and what I call grade A customer service.

I was cleaning tables. Kenta was humming to himself while he was washing the tea cups at the sink behind the corner. Hours later and he was still in high spirits. I sort of begrudged him for it. The fact that he seemed to be given the luxury of happiness all the time. Meanwhile, I couldn't even dream of touching it. Not now anyway. Not with him gone, and hating me.

I wasn't sure what it was in life that could maintain such a constant flow of happiness. I didn't know the guy for very long, but what I got in that short period of time that I did, I felt was pretty accurate. In this day in age, with danger and economic instability lurking around every corner of not only the village, but the countries, there wasn't very much you could be optimistic about. Even with the most affluent of backgrounds it wasn't easily achieved. I knew first hand. Coming from the First Clan of Iwagakure; wealth didn't always translate into peace of mind.

Maybe it was Genjutsu.

Seemingly sensing my spite, he turned around with a light smile, drying the cup in his hand, "something wrong?"

"Why are you so happy all the time?" The words fell out of my mouth before I even had the chance of processing them, "Oh, I didn't mean it l-"

He laughed; a laugh just as pleasant as his face, "No, it's okay," he walked from behind the counter and leaned against it on the other side.

We were closed now and were just prepping for the next day. I sighed inwardly. His stance signaled the start of a conversation, and all I wanted to do was sleep and put this day behind me. Kenta evidently, had other plans.

"No problem, I get it. But you shouldn't just assume I'm happy because I happen to look it." If it had come from someone else's mouth I would've been a little put off, but coming from him, it just seemed delightful.

I nodded in agreement, "But...what are you then? That cliché idea of a clown? Lives to make everyone happy, but is this angst ridden storm of the inside?" I joked.

"Yes and no," I was listening now, shocked to hear it, "I mean I have plenty to be sad about."

"...Like what?"

"I'm not about to burden you with the weight of _my_ problems."

It wasn't so much a sentence that meant, 'it's none of your damn business', but instead meant, 'I don't want to hinder you with my baggage'. I got that loud and clear. There was no mistaking it. That, or the jovial nature of him just completely blind-sighted me.

I winked, "I'm your cousin right? Your problems are my problems."

He laughed again, and looked at me from beneath his eyelashes. Men and their long lashes, never truly appreciating them the way I would. And oh, I would.

He smiled that childlike smile of his and I couldn't help but follow suit, "You're right. But no, I think I'll save that for another night, you're looking a little tired."

I hated when people said you looked tired, it was just a nicer way of saying you looked like hell.

"It's heavy stuff, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't belie-"

In that instant, was the very first time I saw anything but charm and cheer from Midori's nephew. He was all ears now, serious, with his eyes trained on the threshold to his left. For a split second I thought of how alluring he looked like with his poker face; instead of the potential danger he may have spotted. Where the _hell_ were my priorities these days?

But it wasn't danger, it was just Sasuke (...well).

Looking less angry and irritated than he did in the morning. By a long shot. He had returned from his sulking trip way early than I had expected. His hands were bandaged, so I gathered he had done some training to let off some steam. I was honestly relieved to see him until I realized how much of a drama queen he had been. His reaction had been completely uncalled for. My relief in seeing him quickly turned into a glazed over indifference. I have to say, spite was not something that I expected.

Kenta was still looking as serious as ever, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? _Who are you_?" The acid dripping from Sasuke's mouth was about as potent as Kenta's smile.

I got up from my seat at the table in a hurry, sensing a potential altercation, "It's okay Kenta, he's with me."

Comprehension washed over Kenta's face like water, "Oh, sorry about that." And just like that he was back to normal. Back to his easy going self. No apparent reaction to my statement. In some capacity, it sort of hurt. What? Was I hoping to see jealousy aroused in his eyes? I wasn't sure. If I was, I sure didn't get it, because he seemed right as rain. Either that, or he was a wiz at masking his emotions. He's already made that clear. That despite his happy demeanor, he wasn't all that jovial on the inside. Or perhaps it's just wishful thinking. I didn't get a chance to find out.

I made the introductions quickly. I figured Sasuke wouldn't care very much for Kenta anyway. Kenta on the other hand, was polite as always.

"We have to talk." Sasuke interrupted my thoughts in a low voice.

I turned around and walked past him, "In the morning, I'm tired."

To my surprise, he didn't argue, and followed me as I walked up the stairs as I shouted goodnight to Kenta.

I went on with my night time routine as always before I climbed into the warm, comfy bed with the promise of leaving this horrendous day behind me.

Sasuke slept on the couch.

* * *

**I know it's VERY short. But I felt it was necessary to stop here. Hopefully, you'll get the next chapter within a week or so. It depends whether I'm still obsessing over the Spanish National Team and looking for more footage of their party on the plane back to Madrid (!). I miss the days where I uploaded a chapter every Saturday. D: Oh well, enjoy the rest of your week everybody! Review? :)**


	10. Purple Absolution

**A/N: **Sorry it didn't come sooner, but I do feel on top of things again. I'm doing a million things at the moment, it's just a matter of choosing which matters take more precedence. And obviooouuusly, this does. I still have no idea where this whole story is headed, I think I've mentioned this before. So you're just going to have to bare with me here. This is an experiment; and as you all know, they can go very wrong. Thanks a MILLION for your reviews/comments and such. I love reading them. :D

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I expected to feel better. Instead, I felt just about as reprehensible as I did the previous day.

I didn't like it, nor did I expect to feel so, well...crappy. It was that feeling you got when you were just so terribly frustrated, that the awful feeling does well to just weigh down your chest in the worst way. If there's one thing I hate, it's the feeling of anxiety. It's completely insufferable. How people go about their days feeling this way I had no idea. And the worst part of it is, is that I _knew_ people felt like this on a daily basis. It's tragic; there's really no other way to put it.

I figured the reason I'd been feeling so damn disgusting was the sheer dread of this talk Sasuke had wanted to propel me into me into the night before. I gathered that I wasn't all that concerned about it until now because I was high on fatigue. The possible severity of it all, never quite hit me until this moment.

It didn't matter how annoyed I was with him - and I _was_ annoyed - it didn't change the fact that I was concerned as to what direction our relationship would be taking as of now. I wasn't aware of how much thinking he had actually done yesterday, and what type of conclusions he had inevitably come to. I think I preferred it staying that way. I refused to believe that I was that girl that would be emotionally inept right after their significant other left them. In fact, I _knew_ I wasn't. There was one thing I would never let myself do: allow myself to crumble into a vegetative state should something like that ever happen. I've heard that story one too many times, and I refused to be the topic of sad chitchat.

As for Sasuke, I didn't think that severing ties with me would be all that emotionally taxing. He cared for me yes, but as to what degree, I really had no clue. He was harder to read than a book written in a different tongue. Not only that, but he was the biggest asshole I knew. He'd probably drop me like a flaming rock from hell. This could very well be the cynicism talking, as I am notorious for it; but I really couldn't help it. I was confused - and above all - I was scared.

I yawned, stretched and forced myself up from the bed. I rubbed my eyes free of sleep, and caught sight of a blur of blue. If I wasn't awake then, I was now.

Sasuke sat in the small chair across from the bed, watching me intently. Another thing I was totally repelled by.

"Were you just sitting there watching me sleep?" I asked bitterly, pulling myself to the edge of the bed. When I said, 'we'll talk in the morning' I didn't mean literally. Couldn't he wait? No, of course not. Everything is me me me, "What, was I snoring again? How about drool?" I added dryly.

He shook his head, "No, I just got in."

I forced myself to sound disinterested even though I wasn't, "Yeah, from where?"

"The florist."

_Really? Sarcasm this early in the morning? _Even I'm not on this early. I have my limits, he should too.

Side-eye, "_Right_, you're an ass. Where were you actually?"

When he didn't answer me right away, I chanced a glance his way.

He appeared taken aback. Something I didn't see all that often. So naturally, I was too.

"What's wrong?" When I looked down at his hands, I saw the bottom of flower stems. I half expected them to be withered flowers as a symbol of complete rejection. But...they weren't.

He had a bouquet of purple Hyacinth and Gardenia in his hands. Wrapped up in powder blue wrapping paper. Albeit they _were_ pointed down to the ground - not necessarily the best way to handle a bouquet of flowers, but they were flowers none-the-less. And they were for me. Well, I hoped they were for me. Let's not embarrass Isaaru much further shall we?

I suddenly felt terrible.

I had somehow automatically presumed that given Sasuke's history, he would never be one to buy flowers (and I would never expect him to). Yet here he was, with a bouquet in his hands. But can I actually be at fault though? My skeptical reaction had only been a product of Sasuke's Boy-Who-Cried-Wolf syndrome. If he hadn't been such a sarcastic prick in the past, maybe I would've believed him when he told me.

But I didn't, so could I _really_ be blamed? He just wasn't the type. Excuse me for not associating _sensitive_ and_ Sasuke_ in the same breath. It's a living, breathing, oxymoron for goodness sakes.

"Oh God," I looked from the flowers to him, to the flowers again, "I'm sorry."

His expression softened, and regressed back to a look of indifference.

He didn't answer me, he just stood up from the seat he was too big for and began walking towards me.

My heart was racing a mile a minute. My brain was seconds away from an aneurysm. I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe.

I hadn't prepared for him to _forgive me_. Is that what's happening here? What was going on? Then again, I was getting a little ahead of myself. I couldn't simply _assume_ that he had forgiven me. For all I knew these could be goodbye flowers, and I'd never see him again. He knew how to disappear. Well.

Walking up to me he looked hesitant, even a little anxious. Of course none of that could eclipse his too cool for school attitude, but it was there. He stopped a little too close to me, but I didn't really mind. But I acted like a did, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest stubbornly. I wasn't about to totally submit to him, even though I craved for him to come a little closer.

His eyes were trained on both me, and the wall behind me. Altering between both every few seconds. Nerves.

Finally he spoke: "I...should not have acted the way I did," I could tell that his words were sincere, but he still looked as if he was being forced - typical, "I'm - sorry."

I wasn't about to reject him totally. After all I knew it took a lot of sucking up his pride to apologize to me. He was an Uchiha. People like him grew up with a built in God-Complex. And although it shouldn't even be there, how can I help with the way he was raised? You can't turn back time. Besides, I think that a jolly, personable, kind Sasuke would be outrageous - not to mention reserved for people like Kenta (where it fit so beautifully).

He continued, "I was insensitive; it's your body," he kept on his struggle, "I overreacted, and put my..._wants_," he looked away,"...over you."

If I hadn't been aware of myself, I would've had a fly trap for a mouth. Had I been that girl, I would've been driven to uncontrollable tears at his unlikely apology. Since I wasn't, I only smiled. There really was nothing else I could do. I didn't think I had anything to say.

Even though it hadn't been the most brilliant, heart-felt of apologies, it _was_ an apology. And coming from Sasuke, that was already a miracle all in itself. I don't think I could have dreamt up a more inconceivable dream. This was far to much stimuli for a morning.

"It won't happen again." He concluded, then held out the flowers for me without another word. I'm glad he didn't say anything after that. I didn't think I could handle the moment. Moments like these were too much and I was still an immature teenager at heart. Admitting love was one thing, showing it was another.

I took a whiff of them, "Thanks." I was glad we had reached some sort of understanding with such few words. He wasn't greedy in that sense. If I had said nothing I'm sure he would've been fine with it. It doesn't take very long in the process of getting to know the Uchiha that words were not his thing. In fact, he'd probably make a good mime. That thought alone kept a smile on my face.

When I looked up at him, he looked expectant. As if I had forgotten something. I took a second or two to pick my brain for the answer; I blanked.

"Umm...What?" I felt bad for having to ask, because by the way he was looking at me, it was as if it was common knowledge. Like I had made a blunder in accepting flower etiquette. _Is there_ a flower etiquette? Did I _breach it? _I'd never received flowers before. Perhaps I did.

_Oh!_ It suddenly occurred to me. I took a step towards him and gave him the biggest hug I could manage. He was so warm, so comforting. I had completely forgotten how nice it was to touch him, to feel him so close to me - to take in that soapy cinnamon smell that I was so fond of. He ran his hands up and down my back, tangled his fingers in my mop of hair and rested his broad chin on my shoulder. It tickled a little. We stayed like that for a while before I backed off. The bouquet was starting to leak onto the floor - and the last thing I needed was Midori complaining that I ruined her cheap carpeting.

Of course I was reluctant to move away, but I did. Sasuke however, did not let go that easily. Which I was confused by.

I was still certain that deep down inside of him, he still hated me for not being honest with him. Somehow or another I knew it would reemerge when I would be least expecting it. Things always fell together like that didn't they? Life truly was a bitch.

"I have to put these in a vase or something." I whispered and offered that as an explanation for my all too sudden departure.

He granted me a smug look, "You're not walking away with only that."

"What?"

Oh, I was so naive.

He took me in his warm grasp again, and inched closer to my face. My slow credulous brain kicked into action, and pushed him away. My stomach flipping like a mad woman.

"Ew, are you nuts? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet buddy," I walked away from him and went about stalking around for a reasonable vase, "that's disgusting."

"Oh right, I forgot about your monster breath."

My eyes; they couldn't have gotten wider.

"Oh my God. You didn't just say that did you? Are you serious?"

"As your snoring."

"You are _such_ an asshole."

"Yes, it's a shame you're stuck with me."

For some reason his words caught me off guard. The not-so-nice circumstances in which he said them didn't really matter. It provided me some solace in my instability, that at least for now, he was going to be here. In some disturbingly bizarre way, it was comforting. I took hold of that thread of optimism and stored it away for later.

I grinned, "I guess I am."

For _now_ I was.

* * *

**That's about it for now. I'm not sure how I feel about how I wrote Sasuke here. I'm never really satisfied, but I do hope it suited you? I'll try to have the next chapter out in the next couple of weeks, or sooner, if I know what's good for me. ;)**


	11. The Unexpected

**A/N**: Oh my, it's been months since I've last updated! You all must be so angry, sorry! But here it is now. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts, and to everyone who sent me PMs reminding me I have a story to update (**BeauDisaster** especially!), and people who actually read it! But let's get to it shall we? Enjoy. :)

* * *

The day had been a hot and tiring one.

It seemed as if everyone in Suna had dropped by the tea shop. I had never seen it so busy before. I guess it was just one of those days that everyone wanted a cup of tea? That, apparently, was one of the only valid explanations as to why traffic was so high. Midori, Kenta and I had been occupied all day. Tending to both our regulars and the new faces of the village. I honestly don't know what Midori and I would have done if Kenta wasn't there. I probably would have already passed out in a heap on the floor out of exhaustion. I'm already battling high levels of stress and dehydration - and we all know where that had got me.

Kenta had been there serving customers, flashing smiles and stopping to make small talk with the villagers throughout the day. I don't know how he did it. It was hard enough taking orders from five people at a time, never mind stopping and asking them how their day went. He's a freak of nature, case closed.

The day was coming to a close, and slowly the traffic was coming to a slow halt. Still busier than usual, but far more manageable than earlier in the day. As I was cleaning off the counter tops, I realized that I had not seen Sasuke since my day had begun. He wasn't home when I awoke - and he most certainly would not be present during the work day. As kind as Midori was being to us, allowing us to live in the apartment above the tea shop, Sasuke had absolutely no interest in working tables and serving tea. Understandably so. It would be both unfit and an unnecessary risk for all of us. Sasuke's face is _much_ too recognizable to be amongst the public in that way. As an S-Rank criminal on the top of many wanted lists, putting him out there would be...careless. Not to mention, we were already living risky lifestyles as it was, never mind actually _being _on the run - _again_.

And please, even if Sasuke wasn't such a wanted criminal, who really saw him _serving_ tea to people he probably thought were bottom feeders in comparison to him? The bastard probably still fashioned himself royalty. That would be an insult to both his person and his ego. _Sasuke serving tea_, the thought alone made me chuckle.

"Oh dear! Look who just walked in." Midori said in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" I looked up from cleaning my counter top to glance at the entryway, "oh boy."

Well, this was turning out to be a very interesting day indeed. Unfortunately for our new customer, I was no longer in the mood for cordial niceties. _Even_ for the Kazekage.

For a split second, I thought of making a run for it, and going upstairs. But I thought that might be too abrupt and obvious. Did the Kages keep lists of Missing-Nin? And if so, would he recognize me? Would he_ do_ anything about it? How quickly would I be disposed of? The amount of questions that circulated through my mind in the span of a second was really quite astonishing. I was suddenly thankful that Sasuke didn't come down here too often, because he for sure would be recognized by the quiet Kazekage. I'd put money on it.

Despite my worry, I decided to stand my ground and act as normal as I usually did. As the niece of Midori.

The people who still occupied the shop all bowed their heads (and their mouths agape) in respect to their Kage. It lead me to deduce that the Kazekage didn't make too many outings like these on a daily basis. I've been here for the last four years of my life and I still know virtually nothing of this land or its politics. Being dubbed a criminal and hiding out in a country that isn't my own doesn't really propel me to get involved with its society. Quite the contrary.

The Kazekage, in turn gave a slight nod of acknowledgment without making eye contact with anyone but the ground. 'Sabaku no Gaara' is what they dubbed him. He was so young, probably around my age, and his hair color was akin to my own. He walked with this air of quiet importance and was relatively slight in stature, shorter than Sasuke, but you could tell he was formidable. That was unmistakable. I had never met the man before - albeit he was closer to a boy - and I was actually hoping for it to stay that way. But we're all quite well versed in my luck, aren't we?

It wasn't until he made direct eye contact with me that I noticed I was staring.

Let's be honest, there really isn't anything more embarrassing and awkward than being caught staring.

My eyes quickly darted back to the table I was cleaning, and I heard Midori greet our important customer.

"Kazekage-sama! What an honor, how nice it is to see you! What brings you here today? What can I get for you?" Midori nearly yelled it at him, "To be honest, we're getting ready for close, but name anything and we'll get it for you!"

From my peripherals, I could tell that he sat in the stool directly to my right. He was still staring at me, refusing to let go of his gaze. It was unnerving, not to mention creepy.

"I will have a cup of Gyokuro, if you have it."

Of course he'd order our highest quality green tea.

"Absolutely!"

He continued his gaze even after the older woman took his order. If he wasn't who he was and didn't potentially hold my fate in his hands, I would've already vocalized my feelings towards his impolite staring. But there was too much at stake here, and if there was one thing life has taught me, it was to hold my tongue. My mouth has gotten me into far too much trouble in the past.

It was not until Midori served the Kazekage his tea, that he had finally ceased his staring.

He sat there at the stool, sipping his tea with his eyes closed. Dark circles surrounded his eyes in a way that was quite startling, did he not sleep? Or perhaps it was too much make-up, that was a thing now right? Either way, he appeared to be days away from his death bed. For someone so obviously young, strangely, he appeared so obviously older too. And it was not just in his sickly appearance, it was the way he moved as well. He walked like an experienced adult, one who was well-versed and experienced in the world. He looked like he had _lived - _and he couldn't even more than a year older than I was.

"This is very good."

I was now arranging all the washed tea cups back onto the shelf and I was a little startled when I heard the boy leader speak. It was so quiet, that I didn't think it had happened at all.

I turned my head sideways, "Pardon me?"

He opened his eyes once more, the most shocking color of cerulean, "The tea. It is very good."

Okay? "Oh well...thank you, it is our best green tea."

He didn't respond; nor did I expect him too. I heard he wasn't much of a talker.

* * *

It wasn't long after that before the boy Kazekage left the shop, at exactly the time the store closed. He had pushed his tea cup in front of me for me to take, placed his money on the counter, nodded his thanks, and left.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when he had left, and Kenta locked the door behind him. Everyone became less tense, because they knew that I had been feeling weary. After he had left, we all realized that there was no point in worry. I was safe, and my cover had not been blown. Yet.

Never until about 15 minutes ago had I seen the Kazekage up close - let alone in this very tea shop. And in all my four years in Suna had I ever made an attempt to get involved with its system. Then all of a sudden, the Kazekage waltzes into our shop - unescorted - for some _tea_? There was something so unsettling and peculiar about this whole situation, I didn't even know what to make of it. Or maybe I was just being over-dramatic? Perhaps I was over thinking all of this, when really there was nothing fishy about it? Maybe all of these questions were just the products from years of being deceived - paranoia does tend leave its mark. Especially when it has time to permeate; as it has over the years.

I was too tired to come to any logical explanation for any of this. But there was one thing I could deduce about the young leaders visit: that it was no coincidence.

* * *

Sasuke decided he didn't like Kenta.

It was like inviting someone you didn't know into your house. Scratch that, he wasn't invited. It was like watching someone you didn't know walk into your house and watch them act as if they owned the place. It was both obnoxious and unappreciated.

Of course it wasn't really his house; and thus he had absolutely no say or business as to who went in or out of Midori's tea shop. But not surprisingly, it didn't matter to him. He was an Uchiha and he had to right to dislike anything and anyone he wanted to for whatever reason he saw fit. No matter how petty or irrational it may be.

Sasuke did not consider Kenta as one on his favorite people. He reminded him of a little too much of someone in his past. Someone who was just about as cheerful and laid back as Kenta seemed to be on a daily basis. He didn't need another one of those types in his life again, holding him back and bringing him down. No matter how backward that thinking was.

It didn't seem to compute for him. That even now, when he wasn't nearly as bitter as he was when he was a misguided boy - that someone could be that happy and free spirited. Though he would never admit it, he realized that in some respects he envied him. Both for his optimistic attitude, and the fact that he and Isaaru seemed to get along so well. It irritated him that he and Isaaru didn't have that sort of relationship. Easy and thoughtless, like the type of camaraderie she seemed to have with Kenta. But in a way, he supposed that was what kept it interesting.

The Hagihara girl was erratic and bore easily. Simple and routine, was not something that would appeal to her in the least. Yes, the unforeseeable was best for them.

The door opened; speak of the devil.

He faced her, and he had to admit, she looked exhausted and a little anxious.

Seemingly catching the concern in his eyes, she responded, "Long day."

He nodded, and took her bag from her so he could set it in the closet.

"Speaking of, I didn't see you this morning," she crossed her arms, "where were you?"

He smirked, "Exactly where you'd think I would be at dawn."

She promptly rolled her eyes, "You're a damn machine, you know that? You should give it a rest sometimes."

He had in fact been overworking himself. Training whenever he could, which was virtually all the time. Unlike Isaaru, he didn't have any obligations or responsibilities he had to attend to, so it was very simple for him to lose the whole day in the sandy training areas. He was exhausted more than ever, but he also never felt stronger.

He couldn't resist, "You on the other hand, could benefit from a few hours out there."

It was meant to simple jest, just to get her riled up the way it amused him. He knew he was in for it.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He tried to hold back his smile, "Whatever you want it to."

"You think this is funny?" She pointed a finger at him, "I'll tell you what's funny, me thinking that I nearly had my_, _no sorry, _our_ cover blown today - because ultimately my being found out, would inevitably lead to you."

Now it was time to be serious, he narrowed his brow, "_What_? What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing asshole, I'm just talking about the _Kazekage_ stopping by for a spot of tea downstairs."

"_Gaara_." He whispered to himself.

"Huh? Yeah, that's his name. What do you know him or something?"

He knew him alright, "I do."

Isaaru looked up at him swiftly clearly not expecting that answer, "You _what_?"

* * *

**That's it for now folks, I'm gonna get the next one out to you as soon as I can. :) **


	12. Questions, Queries, Comments

**A/N**: Sorry! It's been a while hasn't it? I've actually been writing this chapter since I released the last one - but it took me forever. Worst case of writers block EVER. Besides I was (and still) obsessing over that Korean drama - Boys Over Flowers? Lee Min Ho? OMG. I know, I know, I'm late. Anyways, let's get to it? :D By the way, I read back the first few chapters of WTGIG...oh my gosh, that was HORRIBLE writing. I apologize for that. Ok, now I'm really done.

**Disclaimer:** The oh-so wonderful world of Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. The characters however, that you do not recogonize, do. :)

* * *

I was clearly not expecting Sasuke, that bonehead, to give me the ridiculous answer he gave me. Because there was _no way_, that even he - with all his _flaws_ - could possibly be that_ dumb_.

It was meant to be a light figurative question, not really supposed to have any weight, or a weighted answer. But alas, it did.

"You _what?_"

"I know him."

"Yes, I got that part thanks," I took steps closer to him and crassly invaded his personal space, "My question is: why didn't I know this _sooner_?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I forgot."

I wanted nothing more than to throttle him at that very moment, and bury his body in a cold and dark hole for eternity.

"Oh you_ forgot_? You forgot to pass on that little minute detail, did you?" I poked him in the chest hard - anyone else would have stumbled. But Sasuke wasn't just anyone else. He stood firm, "I find that pretty hard to believe."

"Believe it."

I watched him subtly wince after he spoke, and I rose an eyebrow, "How do you know him?"

The question was curt and to the point. He would answer me, and he would give me everything I needed. There would be no if's, and's or but's about it. I felt like I had reason to believe that Sasuke and the Kazekage had a bit more of a past than he was making it seem. Because by the sound of his indifference, one would think that they had gone out for a cup of coffee or something. That of course was not the case. There was something much more intricate about the reason why Sasuke knew the young Kazekage - and I'm quite sure it was safe to deduce that it wasn't something small.

He sighed deeply and crossed his arms before he answered, "We fought."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. Did he really have to be so undetailed in his accounts? The Uchiha was officially the worst story teller ever.

"Really? I'm going to need the rest of the five W's Sasuke."

"He was my opponent in the last round of the Chuunin exams."

The next question was obvious, so I didn't feel the need to verbalize it.

"I did, obviously; but the winner was never officially declared."

Textbook narcissism.

"Then how do you even know you won...?"

"Because by the time the fight was interrupted, Gaara was out of commission."

I looked at him in scrutiny. Was that really it? That was the only connection to him? I supposed that was fair enough.

"Is that it?"

"I'm not done."

He turned away from me slowly and took a seat on the bed, his dark eyes focused on the floor. Seemingly struggling to tell me the rest. I wasn't sure if it was because he was lazy, or because he just simply didn't want to tell me. I've known Sasuke for seven years (albeit I wasn't with him for all of those seven years, but it was a good seven none the less), but ironically enough, there was a lot I didn't know about him. I always knew I wouldn't know _everything_. But I sure wanted to know most of it; and I'm sad to say that I didn't even know that.

I knew very little about his past in Konoha. His family, he didn't speak of often, and I'd never asked him to. More than a decade later, it still hurt him. Pain like that, it never goes away, it just becomes easier to cope with. Besides, talking about his family only made me think about mine. And my pain was just about as present as the day that Snake murdered them all in cold blood. Seven years later and the wound that still about as fresh as the day it happened.

His friends and team mates, he never spoke of. I never quite understood why. One would think that speaking of the closest people one had to friends would be an easy venture compared to speaking about ones dead family. No such luck. My theory was that the Uchiha's - his family - and their massacre, is inherently a part of him. A part of the person he is now. They, and the events that lead to their death are what defines everything that he is today. He has no choice but accept them as part of his life. Whereas with his team mates, they are only kinks in his road. People he has a _choice_ to accept and deny. And obviously, he has chosen to deny them. Choosing not even to acknowledge them in conversation. In a sense I understood this, but in some ways I found it completely incomprehensible. But you know, it was only a theory.

"There's a lot of ground to cover." He warned me.

I raised a brow, "Look at me, does it look like I have anywhere to go?"

He nodded and I sat down beside him on the bed and let him speak. I didn't know if he'd tell me everything, fragments or even lies. I didn't think I cared either. I just wanted to hear it right from the horses mouth.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to tell me about his history with the Kazekage. There really wasn't much to tell. They fought, they fought again, and fought some more. I found out that Gaara apparently aided in his retrieval after he fled from Konoha. I also found out that it was Gaara, who more or less offed Kimimaro years ago when Sasuke first came to Sound. His story sure did put some pieces together. But now that I had all this information, what was I supposed to do with it? Besides feeding my curiosity, it really didn't change anything. Besides putting a few pieces together, it really didn't get me any closer to finding out what Gaara's visit meant - and it meant something. I just didn't know what.

But despite all of the information I was just handed, I couldn't help but to think that there was something more to the story that I wasn't seeing. Or allowed to see for that matter. Then again, that was the way I was brought up to think. The Shinobi Way, to think outside the box and to examine not just the seen but inevitably the unseen as well. I could be very well over thinking this. Again, a product of my boundless paranoia. At this point, anything was possible.

"I wonder if there's anything I can do to figure out why the hell he was down there today." I thought out loud.

"No. There's nothing you can do, or going to do. Stay away from him."

I gave him a look, "I don't know where you get off giving me orders, but I wasn't planning on doing anything brash anyway."

"Good." He rose from the side of the bed and headed for the washroom, "in the meantime, we're going to have to be a lot more mindful of our movements."

"Aye aye captain."

"I'm serious."

"Oh, and I'm not? I'm the one who took this seriously in the first place, in case you've forgotten."

"I just don't want you to go prancing around this village looking for answers; and for you to get into a situation I can't get you out of."

I should've been incensed with the idea of him thinking that I would do something so stupid and reckless. Not to mention the part with him having to save me. But I wasn't. I knew that that was his way of looking out for me, no matter how infuriating it was. But it's not like he hasn't made comments like that before, so I turned the other cheek. If you haven't noticed by now, Sasuke was very unorthodox in the way he showed his feelings for people. I, was no exception. Because, obviously.

"So you're saying you wouldn't save me if I got into a bad situation?" I joked.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try." He smirked and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

I spent the next morning away from the tea shop training. It was at that very moment that I realized that I hated it; the training I mean. I was lazy, and unwilling to push myself in the way I should be. But Sasuke was right, I could definitely benefit from a few hours out here. As irritated as I was at his insinuation that I wasn't in shape, he had a point. I'm always so busy helping out Midori at the shop, I barely have time to keep my skills sharp. Something that is not only important to me, but is necessary. When you're sort of living on the run, you never quite know when circumstances may arise when you need to be at your best. Which evidently, could be any time.

The wind was strong that morning, which in this climate, meant a mini sand storm. Sure, the breeze was a pleasant relief from the heat of the desert like village, but that didn't mean it was completely welcome. My sweaty skin accumulated the sand as effective as a lint roller to a linty sweater. But it wasn't just on the surface, oh no, copious amounts of sand filled my mouth, my nose, and in places that I didn't even think sand could reach. I couldn't open my eyes the way I wanted to without welcoming several stinging grains of sand on my eyeballs. It was about as awkward and awful as you would imagine. But still, I continued.

_How the hell does Sasuke do this every morning?_

The same way he can do everything else, I deduced. He pushes himself, something that I was obviously not very good at. I always felt like I didn't have to do it, that all the skills that I possessed sort of came naturally. With the blood. That doesn't mean that I didn't do it, of course I did. But that also doesn't mean I was happy about it. It's comparable to doing the laundry - you don't like it, but it has to be done. With the risk of sounding over-dramatic - I considered training a necessary evil. But still I pushed on.

So did the sand storm apparently. Which wasn't so mini anymore. It seemed as though the harder I pushed against it, it came at me twice as hard. With twice as much sand in my mouth, and all those other places that aren't pleasant in the least.

"Really? This can't get any worse," that instant, as if the storm had ears, a huge mass of sand invaded my mouth. I started spitting and gagging by reflex, trying to get the grainy, hard substance out of my mouth. It was disgusting the way the wet sand clung to my chin and face, and it suddenly occurred to me how lucky I was that I was alone. Because, the current state I was in...it wasn't attractive.

For the first time in my four years living in Suna, I wished that I could control the sand around me. And it only took a several hundred grains of sand to the ears, mouth and nose to finally believe it was useful. Huh, you live and you learn I supposed. To have the ability to somehow pry this crap off my skin and shift this storm around me would be a god send right now.

Even if I could continue train in this weather, there's no way I could get home in it. I could barely see my left hand in front of my face. In a few short minutes, the storm had gone from bearable and annoying to unbearable and violent.

The sand stung my face and eyes - much different than before, and it was coming at me so swift and hard that it appeared as if I was slowly being buried in it. I would survive it, there was no doubt in my mind. It was just a nuisance trying to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of it. No jutsu I knew could help me clear this stuff out of my way - so it was looking like I had to close my eyes, suck it up and push through like any regular person.

Just as that thought came to me, I felt the storm begin to settle, making it much easier for me to walk through. The wind continued to blow just as fierce, but the sand ceased its assault on my face and body.

_That's weird. If the wind is still blowing hard, shouldn't the sand be doing the same?_

I slowly opened my eyes, moved my arm away from my face and took a peek at the strange weather change that seemingly defied the rules of physics.

When I took in my surroundings, it was like nothing I expected.

Because as I finally opened my eyes, I certainly didn't expect there to be a large dome of sand floating in the air around me - correction -_ us. _

It quickly dawned on me that I didn't have to do any digging about the Kazekage and what his intentions were - or seeking him out for that matter.

Because he had come to me.


	13. New Angles

**A/N**: Hey hey hey folks, back with a new chapter! Waaaay sooner than I expected actually. First off, I want to thank you all for reading! As well as all your reviews/alerts/favorites - they are VERY much appreciated. I love reading them, so by all means keep it up ;) Anyways, let's get to it - enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer**: The oh-so wonderful world of Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. The characters however, that you do not recognize, do. :)

* * *

I stood there as still as one could in the midst of violent winds - which really, wasn't still at all.

The young Kazekage that stood in front of me on the other hand, didn't find it all that difficult. He was the very vision of calm and stillness. The only things moving amidst this storm were his clothes. I wasn't even sure his hair was moving. In fact, it probably wasn't.

The grains of sand that stubbornly clung to my face and skin slowly began to lift from my body.

They hovered over my skin only for a moment before being violently taken by the wind. It was a beautiful process to watch, that I almost didn't mind that they clung to my skin so stubbornly.

I watched Gaara carefully as he continued to do this, the expression on his face completely placid. As if what he was doing was nothing to him - and I didn't doubt that it was. But truly, I knew that this sort of thing, it required a lot of concentration.

Controlling large bodies of sand was a lot less complicated than controlling one, single, grain of sand. For a novice, it was next to impossible. But for someone as advanced as Gaara seemed to be - it was cake. Strength was something I could tell came easily to him; and he had a lot of it. You don't become a Kage for no reason after all.

It wasn't until he gestured for me to follow him that he dropped my gaze.

So, he was helping me escape.

I didn't know what to think. The only thing I could muster up was confusion - but I wasn't about to reject his help. Not following him would have me lost in this storm for as long as it lasted, and that could very well be hours. By then, I'd be probably be nothing but a hump in a large body of sand.

Slowly, I followed him through the dome of sand that he created. A pathway through one of the worst sand storms I have ever witnessed in this village. Or at least...it looked like it was. I'm not going to lie, when the weather got temperamental out here, I had the tendency to stay inside and avoid it at all costs. And it was a good idea that I did too, I don't know if I would still be living here if every time I left the house I was bombarded by a barrage of sand to my mouth, eyes and ears. Believe me when I say, that that experience will not be missed.

Luckily for me, I didn't even need to cover my face anymore. The sand no longer touched me. I craned my neck above and watched as the sand hovered far over my head, always rising and falling - appearing as if the dome was going to give out and collapse at any given moment. But...it never did.

We continued walking for what seemed like several minutes. Not a single word exchanged, or a single glance spared. It was sort of difficult anyway, seeing as how I was walking directly behind him in a sand dome of his own creation. Though, it wasn't something I minded, as it gave me time to formulate answers to the inevitable questions that filled my mind.

Naturally, I wanted to know why he saved me. _Yes_, he's the Kazekage - but _still_. How did he find me? How did he even think or know to look out here? Was it a coincidence? The area of Suna I chose to train in was about as recluse a place you could ever think of. If I had somehow died out there, the potential of finding my body would be as close to zero as you could possibly get.

Or, perhaps I was getting a little too ahead of myself. Why would I even assume he was looking for _me_? He doesn't even know who I am. Well, he _might_, but I'm praying hard that he doesn't. That could be very bad for me. Especially in a village like Suna. When I was a kid growing up in Iwagakure, I was constantly reminded of their feud with Suna. The village people frequently spoke of Suna's cruelty and unorthodox way of handling missions. They were notorious for valuing a mission's completion over the very lives of their shinobi. Though, I can't say Iwa was really any better - whatever the Tsuchikage said, was set in stone. Even if it meant death.

But I have to admit, for the four years I've lived here, even though I've actively_ not_ participated in village politics and society (by choice), I've never once seen evidence of this alleged cruelty. Either I'm too much of a hermit to notice this stuff anyway, or things have seriously changed since Gaara took the reigns in this village. And I was hoping it was the latter rather than the the former.

I crashed into something hard, and boy, was it _painful_. It wasn't until all the profanities escaped my mouth did I realize that I had bumped into the young Kazekage himself. He had stopped walking, and me, completely occupied with my own thoughts, had thrown my face right into the giant gourd on his back. Which, with another glance looked as if it was as big as me.

"Uh, sorry! I hadn't realized we stopped." I apologized as I attempted to soothe my throbbing face. I was going to look like _hell_ tomorrow.

"I stopped. It was you who didn't."

Embarrassment. That was all I could feel. As if my face wasn't red and inflamed enough, he just had to go and make it worse.

"Heh, sorry - again...Kazekage-sama, thank you for helping me out there, you're a lifesaver." I bowed respectfully.

He didn't respond, or even looked at me for that matter. What he did do though was finally drop the dome we were walking in. I was shocked to see that the storm that was raging not too long ago, had completely stopped. In fact, we weren't even in the outskirts of the village anymore...we were in town. More specifically, right in front of the Kazakage's office building.

_Why would he take me here...?_

The office building was located at the very center of the village. It was a spherical structure with dozens of windows that adorned the circumference of the structure. At the very center of the building itself, was the Wind symbol written in kanji on a circular slab at the center. It appeared as if the building was resting in a deep pit, as the outside of the structure was dug out. It resembled a castle and a mote - minus the water. It was beige, in every sense of the word. It was vast, sure, but it also wasn't particularly anything special to look at either. Beige.

I, myself have never stepped foot in it, or near it for that matter. I had no reason to, nor did I _want_ to. You had better believe that I wanted to keep it that way.

My face became hot, and I'm pretty sure my blood pressure spiked a few points in the process. Wouldn't it have been more practical to bring me into the main area of the village instead of dragging me into the very center of it? Unless of course, he wanted to speak to me...and there's no better place for that than his very own office.

My jaw tightened as I took in the building before me.

On cue, as if sensing my discomfort, Gaara turned his face to the side and spoke, "Please, follow me."

Even his polite use of 'please' wasn't even enough to quell my nerves. As it shouldn't, because if it did, I'd be an idiot. Here I was, in possibly the worst place in the entire village (considering my circumstances), with the worst possible person.

This is exactly the sort of position Sasuke was talking about. A situation he definitely would not be able to get me out of. He could never get me out of this rut without revealing who he truly was - and I would never expect him too. Things didn't need to snowball anymore than they should.

Me, on the other hand, I was starting to regret letting Gaara help me. Sand in my mouth didn't sound so awful at the moment. In fact, it seemed pretty nice.

For a split second I thought about running.

But quickly thought against it. What if he truly _didn't_ know who I was, and just wanted to have a little talk with me? I would just make the situation worse. At the same time, why _else_ would he need to speak to me other than the fact that he knew who I was? I had so many questions, and in no way could I even begin to answer them all. Not on my own. I would just have to wait and find out, even if it caused me my life.

We walked through the threshold of the large building, and passed a pair of guards at the door. They respectfully greeted and bowed at their young leader, while Gaara barely nodded in return. Within several feet, we approached a long winding staircase that was pretty damn intimidating to look at. I can't even imagine how awful it was to climb it. Luckily for me, I was about to find out.

_Goddamn, why didn't they build his office on the main floor?_

By the time we reached the top of the staircase, I was huffing and puffing. Shinobi or _not_, those stairs were outrageous and should've been demolished a long time ago. For a few seconds I wondered how many people almost died venturing up them, including myself.

Gaara, however, didn't even break a sweat. Of course. There were a lot of things he could do I noticed, that didn't require a lot of effort. Life was so incredibly unfair.

Gaara waved off the guards at this office door, and they bowed and walked away. Well, that was a good sign I supposed - he didn't appear to need them. Unless, he was completely capable of handling the 'situation' on his own. Which, he probably was. I've never seen the Kazekage in a full out fight, but surely it didn't take much to realize what he was capable of.

We walked into his office, still as silent as ever. It was definitely a lot smaller than I imagined it, and not nearly as spectacular. But I supposed if the building itself wasn't all that jaw-dropping, the same could be said for the inside as well. Even the areas the Kazekage took temporary refuge in was nothing special.

Gaara removed his gourd from his back, and placed it against the wall directly behind his desk. Another good sign.

He quietly took a seat in his medium sized chair and looked at me expectantly, "Have a seat."

As I pulled out a chair to sit on, my eyes darted around the room quickly and as subtly as possible. Memorizing every design, possible exit and window I could use if it came to that. And by the way things were looking now, I wanted to be prepared.

I placed my hands in my lap close to my weapons and waited for him to speak.

For a while he didn't say a word, he just sat there with his eyes trained on mine. As if he was examining, reading me. It was uncomfortable, and I really didn't know where he got off just staring at people like that. Didn't he realize it was rude? Something told me he didn't care. He was the Kazekage after all, he could do whatever the hell he pleased. Even if it meant not having any manners. I suppose you could say he was immune to the rules of social interaction.

"What's your name?"

"Isaaru."

"Your full name."

"Esuna Isaaru."

A few seconds went by.

"You're related to the woman who runs the tea shop?"

"Yes, she's my aunt."

He nodded subtly. If he didn't believe me, he didn't show it.

I noticed he had a way of speaking that was very slow - almost lifeless - but to the point. It wasn't frightening no, but it had the right amount of intimidation that didn't allow for someone to take him lightly. He wanted the person he was addressing to know that age wasn't a factor here; and it worked. The odd dark contours around his eyes didn't make it any easier either.

"How long have you been living here?"

"About four years."

"Where were you before that?"

This is was the line of questioning I was hoping to avoid. Yes, I've answered these questions a hundred times over - but only to simple villagers. People who only wanted to know out of sheer curiosity, not because they were interrogating me. To be honest, I still didn't know if that was what was going on here.

"Uji, a small village east of this country." It was true, I _did_ live in Uji before Suna so it wasn't necessarily a lie. But I'm sure he was trying to figure out the village in which I was birthed, and _that_ - he was most definitely not going to get.

He made a sound, whether it was of satisfaction or skepticism I couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry, but with all due respect Kazekage-sama, what is with all these questions?" I was irritated now, because he still had not revealed anything about my visit here. The only thing he had managed to accomplish was make me uneasy. And I hated that feeling. For a control freak, it was a hard emotion to accept.

He didn't answer me, instead he chose to rise from his chair and turn his back on me. He was looking out one of the many windows he had in his office. I had to admit, from what I could see, it wasn't a bad view.

"Do you like it here?"

Okay so, not only did he turn his back on his guests, but he also ignored their questions too. I really wondered if he could possibly get any ruder. I had my moments yes, but, really? This was too much. Perhaps we could get to point already?

"Yes, yes I do." There was an impolite edge in my voice, "_Why_ is this important?"

There was a long silence.

"...You, are probably wondering how I found you before."

_Hmm yeah, you could say that question is pretty up there on my list!_ Goddamn, this guy was worse than Sasuke.

"You could say that."

He still continued to look out the window.

"I followed you."

Well there's something that never loses its creepiness. _  
_

"Ah, why...would you do that?"

This guy was really starting to scare me. I mean if I was uncomfortable before, then I was most certainly skeeved out now. His line of questioning made absolutely no sense, and still to this moment I had no idea why the heck I was sitting here.

"You know him," Gaara slowly turned his face to the side, "don't you?" It was more of a statement, rather than a question.

I felt all the color leave my face in that instant.

My mouth went dry, my heart was pounding hard against my chest and it was as if I could hear it pounding even harder in my ears. My palms were suddenly wet and trembling and the hairs at the back of my neck and arms, were standing on edge.

Everything that was happening right now, was everything a shinobi should _not_ be doing. We were supposed to have all our emotions in check. Mask our emotions from our enemies so they can't use them as a weakness. Even the slightest outward feeling could be a bust. And here I was, breaking all the rules.

_You have got to get a grip Isaaru, damn it, breathe._

My features glazed over, "Know who, sir?"

"He's living here in the village isn't he." Another statement.

"Kazekage-sama, I don't know what or who you're talking about."

Gaara seemingly sighed from his position at the window, turned around and took his seat at his desk again. This time he wasn't looking directly at me.

"You don't have to lie...I don't care about that. But you should know though," He looked up slowly, "there's very little in this village that I don't know about."

I didn't say a word. Even if I did know what to say, my mouth would never open anyway. I felt like I was going into shock.

"That's not why you're here," I relaxed a little, and he seemed to notice. He took my silence as a cue to to go on, "I was watching you train out there...it was, rather impressive."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I went out there with the intention to tell you to leave this village indefinitely." He looked at me intently, "I don't need to be held responsible for knowingly harboring Missing-Nin, as the consequences to this village are grave. We have good ties with Konoha, and we are on _somewhat_ good terms with Iwa - so I'm sure you understand how this is serious."

Well, he knew I was from Iwagakure, that's for sure. His mention of my home wasn't by coincidence. And now more than ever I was sure he knew about Sasuke and I, there was no mistaking it. It wasn't a fluke.

"You are wanted internationally - especially after that stunt you two pulled seven years ago in Konoha." He wasn't joking, he really did know everything.

I chuckled humorlessly, "So I guess this is my cue to go ghost then, right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

He, wasn't _sure_ anymore? "What do you mean?" I was confused. His actions should be easy: either throw us out on our asses and let the task forces outside the gates finish us off, or get rid of us here and now. He wasn't doing either, and I had no idea why. Besides that, he's already had a couple opportunities to do so. All of which he's thrown away thus far.

"I could have disposed of you yesterday," My thoughts exactly.

By this point, I had already accepted my fate. I realized very quickly that this wasn't going to turn out pretty. Gaara knew absolutely everything worth knowing about this situation so there was no hiding anything now. It was all just a waste a time. Everything that was going to happen from this point on was up to him. Gaara pulled the strings now.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I have other plans now."

Other_ plans?_

Now it was just a matter of figuring out if these other plans were in my favor or not.

For some reason, I doubted that they were.


	14. Duty

**A/N:** It's been a while! Hopefully you guys are still eager to read on. It's been really slow, I know, but I really want to finish this. Yes, it'll take a while, but it'll get done. Promise.

**Disclaimer:** The oh-so wonderful world of Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. The characters however, that you do not recognize, do. :)

* * *

It had taken every ounce of his already lacking patience to escape the sand storm.

It was, without any shadow of a doubt, one of the worst ones he's ever seen in Sunagakure. Which was saying something, since he's seen just about every type of storm the village has had to offer over the past several months or so. He even trained in them. It certainly ended up being a help to his endurance.

A gust of wind here, in this village, was never just a gust of wind. It always came with a little something extra, and unfortunately, it was never anything pleasant. A drawback of course, of hiding out in a village one wasn't supposed to be in the first place.

Sasuke didn't care though, obviously. Since he was _here_ after all, breaking the rules wasn't exactly something he was concerned about. However, he _was_ concerned with the little detail of staying alive.

But something he was concerned about at the moment however, was Isaaru. He hadn't seen her since early that morning, and she was due for work in a hour or so. He gathered that there weren't too many places in this village she'd venture out to, for more than an hour or so. Especially taking into account the storm that had just swept through the village. Bad weather was something Isaaru couldn't and wouldn't tolerate. He was shocked she was even out there in such ghastly weather conditions.

While Sasuke had no doubt she would be fine out there on her own, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. Especially since he had no idea where she was in the first place. He figured it was the same feeling she had from time to time. He was being given a taste of his own medicine. Not intentionally, of course. Or so he'd hoped.

He walked around the room for any clues to where she went. Through a deductive process, he figured that: if her reusable bag was gone, she had gone out for groceries. If her side satchel was gone, she had left to run some errands. If her apron was missing, she was downstairs at he tea shop early prepping the kitchen.

But it was none of the above.

As Sasuke opened their closet door, he noted the objects' absence before he even knew what was missing. Every day he opened to closet to view the same things in exactly the same place. So when something was gone, it didn't go unnoticed.

It was her holster. So, she had gone training.

He felt better knowing what she was up to now. But now he was sure more than ever that she had been caught up in that storm. Assuming she picked an appropriate area, it would be completely buried right now.

He chuckled to himself, _she is not going to be happy._

With a small smirk on his face he took off his weapon holster, and placed it in the closet. On the top shelf next to where Isaaru would have hung hers.

In that instant, the door opened, and he watched as an austere looking Isaaru walk in and shut the door behind her.

It didn't even look like she noticed he was there.

Sasuke looked on as she lingered at the door for a moment before she turned around and faced the floor, a blank look on her face.

He raised an eyebrow, "Looks like you barely survived."

Isaaru's head bolted up like a shot at the sound of his voice. Her whole demeanor suddenly changed. Like the somber person who walked in just seconds ago had never even existed.

She smiled brightly, "You're back."

He nodded, "Where were you just now?"

"Huh? Oh, you know, just thinking."

"About?"

"You know...thoughts."

"You were thinking about thoughts?"

Her eyes dulled, "I didn't say it had to make sense."

"No, you didn't."

Before Sasuke had the time to react, she had already made her move. Isaaru had him locked in a tight, restricting...hug. His eyes widened at the gesture, as it came out of no where. Nor did he deserve it for that matter. His arms dangled in the air for a moment as he hesitated. His eyes softened as much as an Uchihas possibly could and he willingly wrapped his arms around her back.

She toned down the vice grip she had on his body in exchange for something softer.

He felt her take a bundle of his shirt in her hands at his back. There was a sense of urgency in the gesture that made him question what all of this meant. Neither of them were the touchy feely type. Not that it wasn't enjoyed, but it wasn't something that was required with them at all times. A meaningful look from him to her sometimes, was just as effective as a hug to others. These brash motions were something that wasn't common between them.

"What's this all about?"

"I biss shu."

She looked up at him, eyes red, like she had been crying. In fact, he was sure she was.

For what reason? He didn't know. Sasuke had to admit, the tears on her face caught him completely off guard. Isaaru wasn't one to cry, and certainly not one to cry in front of him. If it had to be done, for whatever reason, she'd excuse herself and leave the apartment quietly. She had way too much pride to allow anyone to see her that had no interest in whether or not he knew what she was doing or not, as long as he didn't see it.

It was unsettling seeing her that way, and he didn't like it. Not because he saw it as a weakness, but because seeing her vulnerable and sad upset him. He'd much rather see her at her angriest and throwing things at him, than seeing her at her lowest. There was something about a woman and tears that seemed so utterly depressing. It was this state of being that seemed so completely and totally hopeless.

He gently pushed her away to get a good look of her face, and held her by her elbows, "What _happened_ to you out there? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?"

She pulled herself away and wiped her damp eyes with her wrist, "I wasn't crying." Her voice was still hoarse from the tears.

"Then why is my shirt wet?"

She shrugged, "maybe I drooled on you."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Besides," he made a show of sniffing his shirt, "sure doesn't smell like your drool."

She made a show of rolling her eyes, "Good one."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to fight you for it?"

She glared, "I said I missed you, gosh," She turned away, "I'm sorry if the sight of you m-moves me to t-tears s-sometimes." She started cracking up with laughter before she could finish her sentence.

Sasuke chuckled, but he still didn't believe her. He'd leave the issue be, for now.

* * *

It was true, I had been crying - and not for the reason that I had disclosed to Sasuke.

He didn't believe me, and I hadn't expected him to. It was the lamest of excuses, a jest, more meant to break the mood than to get him off my back. And it was going to take more than flippant flattery to accomplish that. If there was one thing Uchiha's were known for besides strength, it was determination.

I can't say that it was something I was worried about at the moment. I had much bigger issues that I had to deal with now. More issues than I had signed up for. And as if I didn't already have enough on my plate, I had to deal with_ this_. The crying hadn't come from sadness or any form of despair, but of the feeling of being overcome. I was overwhelmed. Too much was happening too fast. Between pregnancy scares, living life as a criminal and being picked on by the Kazekage, it proved too much for me to handle. It was the part of my humanity that I didn't appreciate succumbing to. We all have our limits.

The meeting with Gaara, the Kazekage had not resulted in eviction of the village, I couldn't say the alternate was any better.

"I have other plans now."

I sat there for a moment, trying to compute exactly what was what going on, what his new 'plans' could possibly be.

"Considering that you have not caused havoc in this village since your arrival four years ago...I think that's cause for some leniency."

"If you want me to be your maid in exchange for letting me live, you can forget it - we'll just leave." I made a motion to rise from my chair before he spoke.

He closed his eyes, "Not quite."

I raised my eyebrow in question, "Okay then, what's the catch?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before he continued, as if he was deliberating whether or not to tell me. Whether it was a good idea.

"I wish to take advantage of your strength."

"And that would consist of _what exactly?_"

"I would like for you to join the village forces."

I said nothing for a moment, processing exactly what he had just asked of me.

I raised a finger in question, and squinted my eyes in confusion, "Wait, village forces? As in _military_ forces?"

"That is correct."

"That's a joke, you're joking right? _This_ is the alternative? I think we'd be better off leaving."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the Kazekage's mouth, "I think you are being a little...over dramatic."

"You think I'm being over dramatic? Please do explain to me how this is any better than exile."

"I am giving you an opportunity to both stay in this village, and train in a more organized environment. Do explain to me how that is akin to me signing your death warrant."

"Seriously? What happens when my fellow militants find out I'm a rogue?"

"They will not; and if they should, I will instruct them to look the other way for the good of the village."

I chuckled humorlessly, "I think you overestimate the loyalty of your soldiers Kazekage."

If my memory served me correctly, Suna aided Otogakure in the infiltration of Konoha several years ago, and even after that, I personally remember going on missions and receiving insider information from the Suna soldiers to deliver back to Sound. Of course, this was back when I acted as one of Orochimaru's 'henchmen' - years ago. The atmosphere here could possibly be different now, and Gaara could very well now have loyal soldiers at his helm. However, something told me that rot that deep in your village, isn't quick to just go away. It tends to only get worse, and ruin the whole bunch. Even the seemingly omnipotent Gaara had to know that, he seemed much too calculating and careful not to.

He looked away from me, "The past is the past. If they value their lives and positions, they will follow my orders - absolutely."

Despite my skepticism, Gaara seemed oddly confident in the idea that his soldiers were going to follow his orders. Yes, he _is_ their superior and they have a military obligation to accept his word, but considering their history...Well, I wasn't completely sold. With good reason too. He expected me to hand myself over to them, to walk among them, to trust them as you would your comrade - it wasn't going to happen that way.

I kept quiet and Gaara continued talking, "The incident seven years ago only occurred because Orochimaru killed my father, impersonated him and convinced the military to attack Konoha - if that is what you are worried about."

Well I had to admit, that certainly cleared things up. I was under the impression that they were allied with Orochimaru willingly. But that still didn't solve the problem of the Suna soldiers that I received information from to give to Orochimaru all those years ago.

"Back...when I was trapped in Sound, Orochimaru sent me on a mission to rendezvous with a couple of Suna sold-"

"-Weeded out. Not everyone is going to agree with your regime. You have nothing to worry about."

He certainly did cover all the bases. If there was one thing that I could be sure of, he was thorough.

"Fine."

"Good.

I sat there in silence for a few seconds expecting him to add to my new occupation further, "Okay, what now?"

Gaara reached for a sheet of paper from his thick pile of files, and began writing, "Now, you go home. You will know when you are needed."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at his words, but I said no more and exited his office.

Goddamn, I had _way_ too much on my plate.


End file.
